Be Mine
by RyugaFangirlX
Summary: Ryuga's a man whore and the most popular hot guy in the whole school.Kyoya has just moved to this school with his best friend,Madoka.Ryuga wants Kyoya but Kyoya doesn't want anything to do with him because he's a man whore and a man who plays with others hearts.Mainly RyuKyo.Other pairings:GinMado,ReijixHyoma,MasaNil.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people! ^^ This stupid plot just wouldn't leave my mind so...**

**Anyway I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of it's sexy characters.**

**If you don't like Yaoi,go the hell away.**

**Hmm,I'm afraid there will be OOC but hey,isn't that just fucking fun? Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

''So,new school year,that means more girls,Ryuga'',Reiji snickered,eyeing the Dragon Emperor. Ryuga smirked.

''And boys,Reiji'',he corrected.''I like both girls and boys''

''Heh,yeah man,but you never thought any of them were actually hot,all you want is a good fuck'',Nile said ,sitting lazily in his chair,bored like hell.

''Well,I just have to find that one special person that I know I'll love forever'',Ryuga said in a serious like tone,taking a sip of his wine.

All heads turned towards him,everyone at the table looking at him like he was crazy. Reji's eyes went wide,Gingka dropped the so precious hamburger,Nile coughed,Tsubasa didn't even bother to open his eyes and Hyoma just sighed. Ryuga laughed,the wine still in his hand.

''Oh c'mon guys,you know me better than that,that's not how I roll,I was kidding,jeez'',Ryuga said,chuckling,draining the rest of his wine,only to fill it back again.

They all laughed,finally understanding. Ryuga rolled his eyes''Idiots''

''Are not,you're the one whose failing every single class,well,except gym,of course'',Hyoma said.

''Ch,whatever'',the white-red head growled,showing his non care.

''I hope I can get a lady this year,but all the girls in our school are complete sluts and whores,none of them are what I want'',Gingka said, 've been asking him out,the same every year but the red-head wanted someone special,not those stupid chicks who claimed to be worth of his love.

''What do you want? Some hardcore bitch or something?'',Tsubasa laughed. Gingka surprisingly nodded.

''Exactly'',he said eyes full of happiness.

''Hmm,well,this year,I want a hot bombshell'',Ryuga said,licking his lips.

''There aren't any hot girls or boys anywhere anymore! Good luck'',Reiji stated,shaking his head.

''Dammit'',Ryuga cursed.

* * *

''Wow!'',Kyoya said,looking around the apartment that he and his best friend now lived in.

Madoka sighed,setting a box down.''I know Kyo,it's not much at all,but it's the best I could fi-'',she started but was cut off by the one she was talking to.

''No,no,no! It's wonderful! I was just amazed,it's so big'',Kyoya said,setting three boxes down. He wasn't lying,not at all,this place was just fine. Madoka raised an eyebrow.

''Big?'',she questioned.

''Yes,big'',Kyoya smiled.

''It's REALLY small,Kyo''

''No,it's big'',Kyoya glared at her,somewhat funny.

''ugh,Kyo it's not-'',he again cut her off.

''It's big,shut up!'',he kissed her on the cheek,like best buddies do. Oh ,Madoka wouldn't even know what to do without a friend like Kyoya.

''Whatever you say'',she grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~First Day of school~

''I wonder how many fucking bitches and bastards you're gonna fuck this year,Ryuga'',Nile said,parking his motorcycle next to Ryuga's.

''All of the new kids,and maybe some old ones,I wrote down the names of all the ones who were the best to fuck'',the teen said,walking towards the school,with his gang behind him.

All the students cleared the way as they passed,like they were Gods or something,most of the girls giggling. Ryuga sent them a sexy look and some of them fainted. _Ch,the girls here are just TOO easy_,he thought,walking in, a grin on his face.

''Cool!'',the King of Beasts said,eyes filled with amazement,this school was SO big. Madoka rolled her eyes.

"So, let me guess, this place must be small to you, since this place actually IS big'',Madoka said.''Unlike our apartment'',she mumbled.

''Oh it's awesome! Come on 'Aka! Let's go see the inside'',he said,grabbing Madoka's hand and dragging her along.

* * *

**whoo! So what do you guys think? Ryuga and Kyoya haven't met each other,yet,its' in the second chapter! Oh god..Kyoya is totally OOC.*facepalms***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,chapter 2 is up! Oh and umm..be warned there will be cursing.A lot. Lol !**

**Back to the story.**

* * *

Ryuga sighed,sitting down in his seat.''Hmm,I have a good feeling about this year'',he said,folding his arms behind his head,closing his eyes.

Reiji chuckled,shaking his head. He was about to say something,but the teacher walked in,silencing everyone.

''Class! Today we have two new students,please make them feel welcome'',she said,holding her ruler tightly in her hand. She fixed her glasses.''You can come in now'',she called,as the newbies walked in. They were both around the same size,the brown haired girl slightly shorter than the other. The taller one was a muscular boy,some kind of scars down his eyes,green hair,wearing jeans and a T-shirt. The shorter one was girl,had short brown hair,holding a computer in her hands for only God knows why,the class wondered. She was wearing a mini skirt and a shirt,looking like a cutie.

Many whistles were heard around the room,probably all of them for the green-head.

The teacher glared at them,shutting their mouths.''This is Madoka Amano'',she said,holding politely her hand to the girl.''And this is Kyoya Tategami'',she said,now holding out her hand to the hottie.''You may tell us something about yourselves'',she smiled.

Madoka thought before starting,''Well...I'm a girl...I uh...like fixing beys aaaand-''

''You're a hardcore bitch?'',Nile cut in, laughing at her. The others laughed too,not expecting her reaction.

''Well,BASTARD,what if I am a hardcore bitch? It's better than being a pretty boy,player ,wise-ass, fucker. Hey ,I even bet you're still a virgin'',she smirked then laughed.

''Heh,so,you're saying that you're a sluty whore?'',Nile shot back.

''No,you are,and for your information I'm still a virgin dumbass'',she said,smirking again. Many Ooooooo's echoed around the classroom,some laughing,some snickering,hell was going on.

''Bitch'',Nile mumbled.

''NILE! Stop insulting the new student'',the teacher sounded really angry.

''But the fuckin' bitch was insultin' me!''

''DETENTION,NILE!''

He grumbled unhappily,crossing his arms over his chest.

The teacher sighed and smiled again.''I'm really sorry about that,and what about you ,Mr Tategami ?''

Kyoya grinned.''Well,I like to fight,actually,a lot,go out with my friends ya know that kind of stuff'',some of the girls were 'aw'ing him.

''Well,now that's settled, Mr. Tategami and Ms. Amano can sit in their seats. Hmm,let's see,Amano you can sit next to Gingka and,Tategami ,you can sit next to Ryuga'',the woman said,motioning them to take their seats. Meanwhile girl screams of disappointment could be heard.

''Awww! No fair! I wanted to sit next to Ryuga-kun!''

''Awe! I wanted too!''

Once they sat down,the teacher immediately started her lesson. Kyoya paid close attention to what she was saying,taking notes,until he felt a little wad of paper collide with his head. What the fuck?

He picked it up and opened it,reading what it said:

Hey,I'm Ryuga.

Just a simple message. He looked over at the white-red headed boy next to him. He waved slightly and sent Kyoya a sexy look,trying to get the green-head fall for him. All Kyoya did was smile unsurely in return and wave a little,throwing the wasted paper on the ground. He quickly gave his attention back to the teacher,continuing his notes.

Ryuga glared at his desk._Hmm,that wasn't the kind of reaction I was hoping for_,he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Lunch time~

''Goddammit,I still can't believe I couldn't get that hot-stuff!'',Ryuga cursed ,stabbing his hamburger with his fork.

Nile chuckled at his friend's stupid behavior.''You mean green-head?''

''Yeah'',Ryuga sighed ,pushing his tray aside. How could he do this to him?

''Hey,isn't that him and that Madoka girl right over there?'',Hyoma asked,pointing over to the lunch line. The gang all looked over at the two best friends as they laughed and giggled about who knows what. Damn ,Kyoya's laugh was cute.

Ryuga smirked.''Perfect'',he said,getting up and walking towards the lunch line. The two paid for their lunch and were now heading towards the tables,that is,until Kyo happened to book into a certain flirt.

''O-Oh,I'm sorry'',Kyoya said,smiling up at Ryuga,starting to move around him,until Ryuga's arm held him back.

''Don't go so fast,you see,I want to talk to you,well,ask you something'',Ryuga said,smiling,using the face that made most girls and boys fall over him. Until now.

Kyoya just stared at him,waiting patiently for Ryuga's so called question._Dammit,_Ryuga cursed in his head. He wasn't attracting the new boy at all.

''Well,'',Ryuga started,a smirk back on his face.''I was wondering,you MUST know that you are special''

Kyoya gave him a confused look,tilting his head to the side.''Excuse me,what? I don't get it'',he said.

The white-read head smirked even more and cupped Kyoya's chin in his hand.''You're special cus I think you're hot'',he said.''So..what do you say we...hn go out sometime this weekend? Maybe,hmm,Saturday?'',Ryuga shot Kyoya another sexy look that easily made all of his targets,because that's simply what they were,melt completely and say yes right now or even faint. Not this time.

Kyoya suddenly heard the lunchroom quite down until it was complete silence and he felt every pair of eyes on him and Ryuga. His face was heating up and he glared at the Dragon Emperor.''I'm sorry,but I don't really like your type,or your attitude'',he said,slapping Ryuga's hand away.

As Kyoya walked by,with Madoka right behind him,many people started staring at him eyes wide as if they had seen a ghost.''uhh..I don't get it'',he said,turning to look at all the students.

''It's cus NOBODY has EVER turned down Ryuga before,EVER'',an orange-brown haired boy said. He started laughing but Kyoya swore he had seen Ryuga and him talking at least three times earlier that day.

Ryuga slapped his hands on the table,making all the students gasp.''Heh,well,what's with my type and what the hell is wrong with my attitude?'',Ryuga asked,his voice echoing the whole room,making the lunchroom come to silence again.

Kyoya glared at him and said.''I don't like man whores''

''Ch'',Ryuga hissed,clenching his teeth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Goddammit!'',Ryuga cursed,kicking a soda can on the ground.

''Oh Ryuga,there's no way you didn't expect SOMEONE to turn you down someday'',Hyoma said,walking next to Ryuga.

The gang was walking down the street, heading to their apartment that they all lived in. They all hated their family and their family hated them, so what was the point of staying? Well,except Gingka's Dad.

"Actually, I didn't expect for someone to turn me down, Hyoma'',he replied,clenching his teeth and glaring the whole time. Hyoma rolled his eyes.

''Oh please,not EVERYONE in this darn planet loves you,Ryuga'',Hyoma said,sighing and annoyed.

"Ch, I know that, but why does the ONE person that I actually think is hot have to turn me down?",the teen groaned,tugging at his hair.

They were now at the yard of their apartment complex, about to turn to the staircase when …

''Woah! What the hell are you guys doing here?!" a voice from above called. They all looked up at the balcony to see the brown haired girl,eyes slightly wide.

"We live here, bitch! Why the fuck are YOU here?!",Nile called back.

"We live here, too, dumbass!"

"WE?!" they all said in chorus.

''Yeah,me and Kyo!'',Madoka yelled back.

"Heh, really? We live in apartment 666, where do you guys live?" Ryuga asked, walking closer to the building so he didn't have to yell.

"Apartment 665,",Madoka hissed,stucking out her tongue.

Ryuga smirked. Great .

* * *

** I just love the rivalry between Nile and Madoka,strange but funny! xD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.I do not own Beyblade Metal Fight nor will I ever do.**

* * *

''Wait,wait,wait! Repeat that please!'',the green-head said,eyes wide,not believing what he just heard. This had to be a joke.

Madoka sighed and said it over again,''Ryuga and his gang live right next door to us'',she said exhaustedly,rubbing her temples.

Kyoya groaned and flopped down on his back. It was night time,and they were sitting on their bed,hugging pillows and telling each other stories,until Madoka happened to bring up the VERY unfortunate news. Ryuga ,Ryuga of all people! It had been one day,ONE day,and Ryuga seemed like his worst enemy. Could this get any worse?

DING DONG!

The two teens looked at each other, then at the door, then at each other again. Kyo suddenly broke into a grin and said,''I'll get it!''

''Wait! What if it's man whore?'',she said in a loud whisper. Kyoya liked the new nickname for the white-red head,but didn't like the idea of him being behind the door.

''I'll look through the little hole,then'',he said,walking out of the room and to the door. He went on his tip toes to look in the little hole, only to see the orange-brown haired boy from earlier. Kyoya sighed in relief,it wasn't man whore.

He opened the door to be greeted by a parade of yelling and cursing, "THE HELL, BITCH?! I've been standing out here in the damn cold for a fucking longer time than I needed to! What took you-," but he stopped when he finally actually looked up to see Kyoya.

His eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth to say something,until Kyoya cut him off,ready to apologize even though it wasn't even his own fault.

"I-I'm so sorry!W-We thought you were someone else! I-I'm so sorry,gomen!'',he said,eyes focused on the ground from shame.

"Oh, heh heh, sorry about that," ,Kyoya heard in front of him,surprised. He looked up to see the Egyptian scratching the back of his head, a nervous grin on his face."I thought you were the fucking brown haired bitch,sorry''

Kyoya tilted his head to the side. "Oh! You mean Madoka-chan?She's REALLY nice! I'm sure you'll like her better once you get to know her'',he said,a sweet smile appearing on his face. Ryuga 's friend felt a blush creep over his nose.

"L-Look, I came here to ask if you and the bitch wanted to come and watch movies with us at our place. By the way, my name's Nile'',he said, sticking out his hand to shake. Kyoya looked down at the hand, wondering if he should grab it or not. Then again,that would be pretty mean of him.

Nile rolled his eyelids. "You're supposed to shake it, ya know," the situation they were in at the moment,was rather awkward.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry again! Hehehe'',he said, embarrassed,finally shaking his hand. Nile smirked.

"How cute," he purred, brushing a strand of hair out of Kyo's face. Kyoya immediately turned bright red and pulled back a little.

"N-Nice to meet you, Nile-kun!'',he stuttered, smiling again, the blush still heavy on his face.

Just then, Madoka came running out the door, a broom in her hand. She stopped when she saw the two, and glared at Nile."Pretty boy," she mumbled.

''Bitch'',he muttered back. They continued to glare at each other, a heavy aura drooping over them all."U-Uhm,Nile-kun,what did you say about movies?'',Kyoya cut in,annoyed at the scene,making the two stop glaring and look at him. Nile smiled warmly.

"Oh yeah! We all were wondering if you wanted to watch some stupid fucking movies with us," he said, crossing his arms behind his head. Madoka hmph'd."'Us'? Who's 'Us'?",she said,harshly. Of course,Nile returned the glare again.

"US, ya know,me,Hyoma,stupid Masamune,Reiji,Gingka,Ryuga-'',he began counting his friends off by using his fingers, but was interrupted by a very angry bey fixer.

"YOU ACTUALLY THINK WE'RE GONNA WATCH MOVIES WITH YOU BASTARDS!?ESPECIALLY WITH MAN WHORE!?" she yelled, aiming to whack Nile,but he moved out of the way, the broom only missing him by inches.

"Okay! Okay! Man, bitch! Calm the fuck down!",Nile said,slowly backing away. Woah ,that must be her I-scare-the-crap-outta-others mode.

"Ch, whatever! C'mon Kyo!'',she said, pulling the King of Beasts by the collar and into their apartment. Kyoya mouthed the words 'Sorry' and waved a little before the door was slammed shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Nice work,Nile!'',Ryuga said,a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Kyoya's fucking nice, a good friend, too," ,Nile said,flopping down next to the Dragon Emperor.

There was a mini web came hooked up on Nile's ear, looking like nothing more than an earing. Nile 's and Kyoya's whole conversation was viewed by the rest of the gang, unknown to Kyo or Madoka.

''God,Madoka is one tough bitch, did you see the way she almost whacked Nile?'',Masamune said,chuckling,trying his best to hold back that laughter which was about to burst.

"We all saw it,Masamune, we weren't staring at the ground,",Hyoma stated, letting out a deep sigh, a smirk forming on his lips. "But I must say, Kyoya IS very cute. The way he blushed, heh, adorable,",he said, his smirk growing.

"Hey, back off! He's MINE asshole!'',Ryuga said, jabbing a thumb at himself. Hyoma gulped but rolled his eyes anyway."The last time I checked, Ryuga,he's not yours'',he said,just to mess with the teen a little longer.

Ryuga broke into a grin.''"Heh, not yet, at least."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~The Next day~

''Awwww,damn it'',the green-head grumbled,, reaching his hand out to stop the alarm clock.

Kyoya's eyes darted to it, and in his terror, the clock read: 3:13. Yup ,he was late for school.

Hold on,what?

''Oh no!'',Kyoya moaned , burying his head in his pillow. Late on only the second day. This day was already horrible.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!

The doorbell chime continued as he flopped out of the bed and hurried to the door.''What?''

Kyoya's eyes widened a little bit,realizing what he had just said,looking at the ground."O-Oh! I-I'm sorry! That was kind of uh rude,uhm-'',he started his apology,like the night before,only for him to look up and see no one other than Ryuga Kishatu.

Kyoya's eyes lowered to a glare."Never mind. Scratch everything I just said'',he said starting to close the door, only for it to be stopped by the white-red haired flirt. He just doesn't give up,does he?

"Yo! Hottie!We're fucking here, too!" rang a familiar voice behind Ryuga. Kyoya stood on his tip toes to see over Ryuga's shoulder,the rest of his gang right behind him.

He gave a sigh of relief,that Ryuga wasn't alone.''Oh,well,I guess you're wondering why I didn't go to school today, eh?" he stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

''Obviously'',Ryuga said,smirking down at Kyoya.

''M-Madoka wasn't there to wake me up'',Kyo said truthfully,he never lied, or that's what he thought. In fact he didn't even like lying himself,he thought it was stupid and a way to escape from something troublesome. Either way,all the people have to lie sometimes,right?

''Or maybe she didn't want to'',Reiji laughed,that dangerous smirk on his face.

''Huh?'',Kyoya started paying attention.

"She was at school today,",Hyoma finally answered.

''WHAT?'',Kyo yelled. Just then,a pink blur tried to run into the apartment, but was stopped by her best friend's arm. Now that the blur had stopped,it was obvious it was Madoka.

''K-Kyo,heh heh,h-how are you heh heh?'',Madoka asked,a nervous and slightly scared look plastered on her face, a grin trying to hide it.

A vein on Kyoya's head was visibly popping. "Could be better'',he hissed,eyes completely shut,clenching his teeth.

''I'm sorry Kyo!'',Madoka said and was brave enough to hug him. Kyoya sighed,his face turning into a pout.

''Why can't I stay mad at you for a single moment?'',he groaned,Madoka meant so much to him,always by his side,in good moods or bad moods.

''You're too nice'',Hyoma stated,smirking.

''And too hot'',Ryuga purred,chuckling sexily. Only god knows what he might be thinking on that head of his.

"Shut up, man whore!''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~ A Week Later~

''Amano?''

''Here''

''Tategami?''

''Here!''

''Kishatu?''

''Here,sadly''

''Detention,Kishatu! Now,Mizuchi?''

''Here'',Reiji mumbled and the teacher barley heard him.

"Okay, then, now that that's done, we may begin," the teacher said, turning her back to the class and starting her lesson. Everyone immediately started taking notes, writing and scribbling the equations down, quickly. Except for a certain white-red head , who was way to distracted too pay attention. That was Ryuga for crying out loud.

Currently in his mind,images of Kyoya popped into his head. Just the thought of the green-head withering and squirming, covered in sweat, flushed face, calling out his name-

''Rgh!'',he growled, slamming his head on his desk. The teacher stopped talking and turned around, her attention now focused on him._Shit,_Ryuga thought.

''Kishatu?Is there a problem?" she hissed, her grip on her ruler tightening. Ryuga was always a troublesome student to deal with,he would pick fights with other students,beating the hell out of them with his gang,most times alone. He didn't like the shit-hole as he named the school. He thought ,it was boring,time goes wasted over bullshit,but heh,at least there are hot babes.

''No'',he lied,rubbing his forehead.

"Detention, AGAIN,Kishatu'',she said, whipping around back to the chalkboard to finish her lesson.

Ryuga,however, continued to wander off in his fantasy land. It 's not like he didn't like thinking those things about Kyoya. Hell no! He loved it!But every time he did, the bulge in his pants grew and lust over powered him and made him extremely horny, which meant he had to find some freshman to fuck.

_'That freshman boy last night was HORRIBLE, I mean REALLY! He tasted horrible! Bleh!',_Ryuga thought,shivering. His gaze turned over to the hot-ass next to him, who was way too focused on what the teacher was saying to notice.

_I bet he tastes GREAT,_he thought again,licking his lips.

''Kishatu! Stop staring at Tategami and pay attention!'',the teacher snapped, slamming her ruler on her desk.

Kyoya's eyes widened,hearing his name and his head shot to look at Ryuga. Many giggles and chuckles were heard all around the room, all of them stopping by a single growl from the Dragon Emperor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoya sighed as he rested in his chair. No Ryuga in this class and it seems everyone got back to normal,unlike when he was there.

He watched as a boy with short blond hair sat in front of him. Kyoya smiled and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and looked at Kyo with a questioning look.''hey!'',Kyoya said cheerfully,waving a little.

The boy grinned back.''Hi! What's your name?'',he asked,smiling sweetly.

''Kyoya'',Kyoya answered.

The boy's eyes widened in shock.''Kyoya? You mean that Kyoya who dumbed Kishatu?''

''Yup,that's me'',Kyoya said,grinning nervously. Of course,the whole school knew about that matter,heck it almost got into a newspaper,if that's even possible.

The boy was about to say ''Are you crazy or something?'' but then held out a hand and said.''It's nice to meet ya.",Kyoya shook it.

''Nice to meet you too.'',he said back. Chris smirked.''Soo..turns out you're straight?''

''No-uh wait! I uh mean-'',Chris cut him off.

''So you're gay'',Chris chuckled. Kyoya smirked.''Shut it''

* * *

**Oh Ryuga,Ryuga,you naughty boy getting detention twice! Ouf,what do we do with you? oh Chris appeared! xD Review if you like! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAI HAI MINNA! So you know the drill,I RyugaFangirlX do not own ,Metal Fight Beyblade nor the awesome characters. They all belong to Takafumi Adachi-sensei.**

* * *

''Ah,Ryuga,that was great'',Hikaru said,rolling on top of her boyfriend. Ryuga smirked.

''Well,I'm the best fucker in the school,you're lucky'',he said ,kissing her lightly on the cheek. It seemed to be a loving kiss but it wasn't. Not in his eyes,at least. It was just a fake kiss like all the other ones.

''Mmm,yes,I'm lucky indeed,too bad Kyo turned you down,he's missin' out," she said, running her hand over his chest. "Mmm, he's REALLY missin' out."

Ryuga remembered that moment very well,his heart had become ice,if he really did have one. His smirk faded away.''Are you friends with Kyo?

"Everyone is!",she replied happily,Ryuga surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Everyone? As in EVERYONE in the whole damn school?"

"Yup."

"Holy shit, it's only been a month,",Ryuga said,eyes slightly wide,running a hand through his hair. This wasn't good,what if someone tries to take his Kyoya? Oh,that's right,he'd kill them without thinking twice."How would you know, anyway?"

''He told me''

"He told you?"

"Yup, I can remember him saying it in his cute little voice, just like this: 'I finally met everyone in the whole school!And I think they all like me, too!',Hikaru said ,giggling.''He's so cute!His voice is just precious, as well! The way he helps us out when the teach asks us something during class,how cute! Aaaaaand-'',she was about to continue but he stopped her.

"He sounds like a little chibi,",Ryuga answered. Hikaru just stared at him,eyes slightly wide.

"Excuse me?" ,she asked,not believing what she heard coming out from the Dragon Emperor's mouth.

"He sounds like a little chibi,or a little hottie,heh it's adorable'',the white-red head said,chuckling to himself. Hikaru pouted.

"You're MY boyfriend, you can't think Kyo's adorable while you're MY boyfriend," she said, kissing him on the neck a couple times.

"It's impossible, you gotta admit, it's fuckin' impossible. He's too damn hot for his own good," he said,smirking,not letting for a moment memories of Kyoya escape his perverted mind.

Hikaru whacked him lightly on the head.

"Oh, sorry,",Ryuga mumbled,giving Hikaru a chaste kiss,which she eagerly returned. She was just too easy,all the girls here were. However ,he didn't want any of these bitches,he wanted Kyoya and only Kyoya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''KYO!'',Madoka squealed,glomping her best friend,Kyoya staring at her.

''Ow!'',was all Kyo could say as he was squished by Madoka. She just gave him a big grin, ignoring the fact that Kyoya was having trouble breathing,damn,that's why he didn't want to hug her sometimes and the sometimes were when she was in a super-mega-ultra-good-mood.

''Kyo,guess what?'',she practically yelled, bouncing up and down happily. Oh crap,what's with her?

''Hn?'',he finally managed to say.

''Gingka asked me out!'',she whispered, before squealing.

Kyoya's eyes grew wide,a grin soon spreading over his face. ''Really? That's great 'Aka'! Wait,you said yes,right?'',duh,Gingka was in Ryuga's gang,which meant he was one of those popular guys,there's no way some chick would reject him. Plus ,he wasn't like Ryuga at all,selfish and a bastard,he was sweet,caring about his friends and shy at times.

"Of course! But I kept it cool, I didn't squeal or anything, like I just did, I just smiled and said sure, kissed him on the cheek, then, oh, he's just so PERFECT!" she sighed contently, hugging the green-head.

Kyoya laughed,hugging Madoka back,making sure he won't fall unconscious from running out from oxygen. Just then,they saw Hikaru running down the hall, tears streaming down her face, her long light blue hair flowing behind her. Kyo caught her arm,pulling her to stop. Everyone was staring at her in the hall, most of them wearing faces of pure pity. Oh,how they saw that coming.

''H-Hikaru? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?'',Kyoya soothed,pulling Hikaru into a tight hug against his chest. She cried loudly, many tears streaming down her face, shaking uncontrollably.

She sniffed a couple of times before mumbling something softly.''Um what?'',Kyoya didn't even hear her. She mumbled something again, but still too soft for anyone to hear.''Huh?

''R-Ryuga,h-he-'',she tried to speak,but only broke into tears again.

''Hikaru? What did he do? Please tell me'',Kyoya said,still holding her against his chest. He was taller than her,only by inches , so it was kind of hard, but nobody was thinking about that now.

That asshole had done it again,yet to another girl.  
''R-Ryuga,h-h-he...dumbed me.B-But not only did he just dump me, but he dumped me right when our relationship was getting deep, and he dumped me with his friends right behind him," she whispered, no longer crying, but sniffling softly.

Kyoya's eyes widened,he was speechless. He pulled Hikaru into a tight hug, giving no signs of letting go. Poor girl.

"How long was your relationship?",Madoka asked,getting both Hikaru and Kyoya to look over at her. Hikaru blushed red.

"Only a week, but-,",Hikaru started,hitting her fingers with each other nervously.

''Exactly'',Madoka said,glaring at the ground.''Your relationship was deep in only one week? That's not normal. He was just trying to use you as much as possible, as fast as possible, so he can move into the next one. He's a man whore, what do you expect?",she continued,hatred burning inside her,feeling sorry for Hikaru.

The old Aquarius user sniffled and shook her head."I have no idea what I was thinking! Everyone told me not to! I-I don't know what made me say yes when he asked me out," she said,clutching Kyoya's shoulders.

"I'm hot, what else?",a voice said,and it somehow sounded pretty familiar.

The three and the whole school turned to see Ryuga and his gang right behind him.(like always).Kyoya and Madoka glared dangerously at the white-red head. Hikaru turned her gaze to the floor,not wanting for him to see her like this.

''Aw,why's Hikaru sad?'',Ryuga teased not feeling guilty at all. Not even a bit.

"'Cause of YOU, asshole!",Madoka shouted,taking a step towards the group. Ryuga laughed like the maniac he was.

"Ch! Well, I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, smirking.

''You should be!''

Ryuga's eyes followed the little voice, his smirk turning into a grin. "Really,Kyo?'',he asked,, mockingly.

''Yes,you damn bastard!'',Kyoya spat out.

The Dragon Emperor raised a brow, walking slowly towards the green-head. Kyoya took a couple steps back,still glaring at him."Get the hell away from me'',he mumbled.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're angry, ya know that?",Ryuga said,now smirking. Kyoya could feel his cheeks heating up a little.''Shut up,man whore'',he said,taking even more steps back.

''Nope'',Ryuga answered, smiling sexily. Kyoya rolled his eyes and turned around, starting to walk away. Enough hearing about his bullshit."Heh, you look so sexy when you do that'',he heard behind him. Kyoya stiffened as a vein popped on his head.

He spun around, teeth clenched, ready to yell something, only to be stopped by Madoka placing her hand over his mouth, slowly pulling him away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

~One Week Later~

"Okay class, today we are going to weigh ourselves, then at the end of the month, we're going to weigh ourselves again, ya know, to see how much weight we have lost or gained. NOW, who wants to go first?" the coach asked, a smile on her face.

Nobody moved.

"Fine then, Mr. Kadoya, why don't you go first?" she said. It wasn't really a question, more of a command. Nile laughed.

Masamune cursed under his breath,grumbled, but stepped on the scale, looking up at the huge black board to see his weight. In a couple seconds, it showed:

140 pounds

20% body fat

Masamune sighed,relieved,he was in perfect shape. Take that Nile!

The coach laughed a little, and clapped her hands once. "Good job, Kadoya!You're in great shape! Now, let's try to get those numbers down a little, shall we? Thirty laps, GO!" she said. Masamune groaned annoyed,but started running.

More and more people went, some over weight, some under weight, and some in shape. It was finally down to three people.

''Kishatu! You're up!'',the coach called. The rest of the students were done running, and their attention turned to the white-red head. Curiosity was filled inside them as they wanted to know how much weigh the most sexiest guy in the school. Ryuga stepped on the scale, and the board read:

144 pounds

22% body fat

Much clapping was heard form the students, and from the teacher. "Well, you're in shape! But I want to see those numbers go DOWN! Now, Kishatu, thirty-five laps, GO!",she called._Fuck this_.

Ryuga started running as the coach called up the next person,''Amano!You! Are! UP!"

Madoka stepped on the scale, biting her lip. The scale read:

130 pounds

10% body fat

She sighed,a smile growing on her face."Yes," she whispered.

''Great job, Amano!You're in very good shape! Keep the same weight, and you'll do fine! Now, twenty laps, GO!" the coach called out, as Madoka started running around the school.

"Now, the last, but not least, Mr. Tategami !Please make your WEIGH down!" the coach joked, laughing.

Kyoya walked up to the scale, hesitantly stepping on it. It read:

115 pounds

10% body fat

More clapping was heard, many wolf whistles thrown in there.

''Wow,Tategami,I didn't think you had so much muscle," the coach said, lifting one of Kyoya's arms and squeezing it lightly. "Hmm, you're not overweight or underweight, you're not a stick, you're . . . perfect! Great! Great Job, Tategami,20 laps, GO!"

Ryuga was now done with his laps, arms crossed in front of his chest, leaning against the brick wall. After a while, a smirk formed on his lips and he started chuckling a little bit. The hell?

"Hmm? What's so funny,Ryuga?'',Hyoma asked turning his head in the direction of his friend. He was also leaning against the wall, right next to the white-red head.

Ryuga laughed a little bit more before answering."Did you know that 115 pounds is the perfect weight of a sexy boy?'',he smirked again.

Hyoma rolled his eyes and was about to ask how in heck did he know that but then thought again. This was Ryuga after all,for Gods sake.

''Excuse me?''

Ryuga looked in front of him to see the green-head he was talking about. He smiled mockingly and said,''Yes,Kyoya-san?''

Kyoya rolled his eyes,obviously annoyed and groaned,stomping away.

Ryuga chuckled again.. "He's so cute."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's so stupid! Why can't he just DIE?",Kyoya groaned ,stuffing his face in his pillow. Madoka hugged him,smiling,ready to somehow cheer him up.

''Aw,Kyo, it's gonna be fine! Ryuga's gonna eventually just get tired of picking on you and move to some other person, don't worry about it!" she said, allowing Kyoya to sit up,

The King of Beasts placed a hand over his heart, clutching his shirt. For some reason, those words kind of hurt . . .

DING DONG DING DONG!

"Who the HELL would come to our door at this hour?!",Madoka asked,looking at her best friend questionably. Oh please,don't let it be him.

Kyoya shrugged, but got up and walked towards the door. Forgetting to look through the peep hole, he opened the door, revealing a grinning non-stop Ryuga. His eyes narrowed as his face drooped. Oh yay,the perfect person he was expecting.

''Hello Kyo-san.I was just wondering if-,"

''Hell no'',Kyoya said,slamming the door in his face. Heh,serves him right.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, what you need to do right now is to just go to the tables I tell you to go to, okay?"

''Sure thing!'',Kyoya replied smiling.

"Good! Now, first go to table, uhm, 11!"

''Okay!''

The green-head looked around the restaurant, trying to find the little number standing on the table. He finally found it, walking over to the couple. They looked pretty old, but very nice.

''Hello! How's your day been?'',Kyoya asked politely hanging them both the menus.

''Wonderful,thank you'',the lady said smiling. She was wearing a pretty rich dress,with some kind of yellow flowers on it. Kyoya smiled back.

"Great! So, what would you like to drink?''

"Hmm, water for me, please," said the man who wore a black costume.

"And me, as well," the lady added, smiling again.

"Okee dokee then, I'll have those right out,take your time looking through the menu,",Kyoya said,walking away,a huge grin on his face.

Kyo heard a little whisper from the lady as he walked away,"He's so precious, most boys these days are so rude!"

Kyoya smiled warmly,he was glad people thought of him that way. If only a certain someone would think like that. Ah ,what was he thinking? Ryuga would never change. He shook his head,

"Here's your water'',Kyoya said,returning with two glasses of water, setting them in front of the two. "Let me know when you're ready to order,kay?''

The King of Beasts slowly,walked away again,only for his manager to rush up to him.''Kyo,Kyo,Kyo!We need you to also serve some teenagers, they don't look like trouble, so don't worry," she said, and was gone in a flash again.

''Okay,so what's the table number?'',he asked himself,sighing.

"Table 34," the boss said rushing by him.

''Okay!'',Kyoya said,grabbing sever menus and heading off to find table 34.

The restaurant was very fancy and expensive, so it had many rooms. It was hard to believe that teenagers could actually afford to eat here.

He went into the last room, looking around, until finally spying the number 34 standing on the table. Kyoya started walking towards it, but stopped when he noticed a white-red head sitting in one of the chairs, his arms around the shoulder of a girl.

_No way_,he thought looking around the table. _No fucking way._Right next to the girl was a boy with short,light blue hair,looking very much like Hyoma,and next to him was a boy who looked very much like Nile,then next to him-oh, who am I kidding?! Ryuga's whole gang is there! Dammit!

But who was the girl? Moving a little closer to the table, he noticed the girl had blue hair that went out to about the middle of her neck. Holy crap,it was Sophie!

Smiling,the green-head walked closer to the table, coming up right behind Ryuga.''Hiya Sophie!'',he said,waving a little. Everyone at the table looked at Kyoya,surprised. Ryuga looked up smirking. Oh hell,how lucky he was today,eh?

''Kyo! You work here?'',Sophie squealed,getting up and hugging Kyoya.

Kyoya hugged back,happily ,saying''Yup! It's my first day,though''

"Then we should come here more often," someone purred, slapping his butt. Kyoya yelped,spinning around to face the person. Without even taking the time to see who the person was, he slapped them square in the face.

It ended up being Ryuga,so it didn't really matter. The flirt rubbed his cheek and chuckled.

''Perverted asshole!'',Kyoya mumbled,crossing his arms in front of his chest. He handed out the menus, asking them each what they wanted to drink.

"Coke."

"Coke."

"Coke."

"Coke."

"Co-."

"Uhm . . . do you all just want coke,ne?'',Kyoya said, giggling. The boys blushed,looking immediately away from Kyo's cute face,but nodding. Sophie laughed too,and nodded as well.

''Oka,then! I'll go get that!'',Kyoya stormed off to get their cokes.

A couple minutes later,Kyoya came back to the table,balancing all the cokes on a tray.''Here ya go,please take them, I don't think I can hold them any longer, heh heh," he said, smiling nervously. They all took one, placing it in front of them, some taking a sip of theirs.

"Know what you want to eat?'',the green-head asked,taking out his writing pad. Everyone nodded and ordered their food, all of them ordering a different meal. "They'll be done in about thirty minutes!'',he yelled,walking away to put the orders in.

Ryuga watched as the sexy green-head walked away,eyes never leaving his body. He sighed,closing his eyes,leaning back on his chair.''Hey Hyoma?''

''Hmmm?''

''We should come here more often!'',he said grinning.

''No'',Hyoma said.

"Why noooooooooot?"

''Cus you'll probably rape Kyoya'',Hyoma rolled his eyes,how right he was,knowing Ryuga's personality.

"I'd do that any day!"

"That's not the point." ,Hyoma slapped his forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Class! Class! Settle down!" the teacher said, walking into the classroom. She was looking through papers, mumbling to herself. "Okay! Right now, I am going to call out your test scores-,"

Many groans were heard around the classroom, some cursing thrown in there.

"Silence!" the teacher roared. Everyone kept quite, but many couldn't help but glare at her. "NOW, I am going to call them out from the lowest score to the highest score, NO COMPLAINING."

Ryuga shuffled in his seat. Damnit ,he sucked at school. He always got the lowest scores, not like he cared. _But..._,he thought, peeking over at a smiling Kyoya._How the hell am I going to impress him like this?_

"Okay," the teacher said, clearing her throat. "The one with the lowest score is:Ryuga Kishatu with a -22!''

''WHAT?'',Ryuga shouted,confused.''How is that possible?'',he death glared at the teach.

"I saw you staring at Mr. Tategami 22 times, therefore, that's how many points I counted off," the teacher said, holding out Ryuga's paper for him."All you did was scribble pictures or write curses on the test Kishatu!You cannot tell me that you did not expect to get the lowest grade."

''Bitch'',the white-red head said,grabbing the paper out of the teacher's hand.

''DETENTION KISHATU!'',she roared,smacking him on the head. The whole class burst out laughing.

''Ow!'',he groaned,walking back to his seat. Many people were laughing, and Ryuga heard a very cute little giggle to his right. He looked over to see Kyoya,his hand to his mouth,in a fit of giggles,looking at him,trying,obviously not to laugh. Ryuga blushed and tried his best to glare at the green-head.

Almost everybody was called, mostly everyone not happy with their scores.

''Hey fucker! What in the hell's sake is this?'',Nile held his own test with the score:10. Masamune mouthed the words 'Shut it!'',but it was too late anyway.

''DETENTION CRANE!'',the teacher yelled and the students had to cover their damn ears. Nile cursed under his breath.

''Next is:Hagane Gingka with a 98!''

Much clapping erupted from the students as Gingka lazily got up to get his paper. Heh ,he didn't even need to study hard.

"Next is:Amano Madoka with a 100! Congratulations dear!''

Once again, more clapping came from the students, Madoka happily getting up to get her paper.

"And, last, but definitely not least, is:Tategami Kyoya with a 105!''

Almost now deaf by how much cheering, clapping, and whistling there was, Kyoya got up and got his paper,blushing bit red.

Once the teacher had finally gotten the class to quite down, she started her lesson, her students quickly jotting down notes.

_Dammit! Not only am I the worst student EVER, but_

_Kyo's the best!Peeeeerfeeeect_,Ryuga thought,glaring at the teacher._She could just give me a 0! But NO!She HAD to give me a -22 JUST to embarrass me in front of my Kyo! Stupid lady._

''PAY ATTENTION KISHATU!''

"Noooooooo." ,the class turned to him,eyes snapped open.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

SMACK

"Ow.!''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''What movie are we going to watch,Madoka?''

''Not teeeeeelliiiiiii~ng."

''Madokaaaaa-chaaan!''

"Hey! Since when am I 'chan'?!"

''Since now'',Kyoya smirked.

Madoka sighed and shook her head,chuckling."I love you too much to ever get mad at you, ya know that?" she said, grinning at her best friend.

''Yup!'',the green-head said,stuffing some popcorn in his mouth as they walked into the movie theater.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryuga leaned back lazily in his chair, putting his feet on the chair in front of him.

He (along with the rest of the gang) was currently at the movies. Though he had already seen the movie, he wanted to see it again, cus of all the blood and gore.

Yes, a wonderful horror movie, his favorite. The screams and shrieks made him laugh, scaring other people in the theater,like some kind of psycho.

He should have brought Lin (his current girlfriend), like any normal boy friend should do, but he decided that he wanted a one-night stand tonight, so..

In the middle of Ryuga's thoughts,Nile nudged him on the shoulder,smirking.

"Looky who's here," he said, pointing down the stairs. The white-red head looked to the bottom of the stairs, a grin spreading soon spreading on his face. Oh ,how he loved his life.

There, holding a bucket of popcorn, was Kyoya. Ryuga licked his lips. The green-head's clothing made him look even hotter.A baggy black tee-shirt with the band name "MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE" printed on the front and casual black jeans. Madoka right next to him,both starting to walk up the stairs. Little did they know,what surprises they were about to see.

''Yo,Gingka,get them to sit with us'',Ryuga said.

''Why me?''

"Cus you're probably the only one who Madoka-bitch will agree to'',Ryuga answered. Gingka sighed,mumbled some curses,but got up,moving past the row to get to the stairs. He walked down them and stopped in front of Madoka and Kyoya. Ryuga couldn't understand what they were saying but when Gingka pointed over towards him and the others,both Madoka's and Kyoya's faces fell.

Gingka must have persuaded them somehow, cus they walked with him. Everyone moved over some,but Ryuga refused to move.

''Move it,man whore'',Madoka hissed,glaring.

"No, you can sit on Kyo's left,I'll sit on his right'',the white-red head said,smirking.

''W-What?'',Kyoya said,eyes slightly wide.

''The movies about to start,just fucking sit down'',Ryuga said,pulling Kyoya down to his seat. The green-head squeaked, falling into the chair. If he bothered to look at Ryuga,he could have sworn he'd see a huge grin or smirk on his perverted face. Madoka groaned,but sat next to Gingka.

The movie started, and in big bold letters, the title appeared on the screen: "THE GRUDGE"

''Huh?''

The movie started, and into the first 15 minutes, Kyoya was already burying his face in his hands, afraid to look at the screen. The only reason he probably looked at the screen was to show Ryuga that he was (kinda) brave (since Ryuga happened to be laughing at him and he wanted to kick him in the balls)

30 more minutes into the movie, Kyoya let a few tears of fright out, barely looking at the screen anymore.

5 more minutes into the movie, Kyo was clutching onto Ryuga's arms for dear life,much to the Dragon Emperor's delight.

45 more minutes later,Ryuga was hugging the hottie as Kyoya's arms were wrapped tightly around Ryuga's neck,burying his face into his chest.

Once the movie finally ended,Kyoya finally realized who exactly he was holding onto. His head snapped up to see Ryuga looking down at him, smirking and pulled away immediately from Ryuga ,eyes wide with disgust.

''I-It's not funny you bastard! Madoka! Why didn't you TELL me it was a scary movie?'',Kyoya said.

"I-I wanted to surprise you, I'm sorry Kyo!'',Madoka said,hugging her best friend affectionately,trying to comfort him.

"You should be happy I love you, or I'd be really mad at you!''

"Yeah right, like you could ever REALLY get mad at someone,",Madoka said,grinning.

"Hey, do ya love Ryuga too? It sure looked like you did during the movie, holding him like that,",Reiji laughed,stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Kyoya blushed a deep red,not expecting such a question,standing up.''I do NOT love Ryuga! I don't even LIKE him! He's evil and a bastard!''

''Aww,Kyo,that's so mean,it breaks my heart to hear it. Ya gotta love me babe!'',Ryuga said jokingly,holding his arms open.

''No way in hell!''

''Please?''

''N-O!''

''Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee?''

Kyoya sighed,obviously frustrated. This was going on his nerves but it was funny at the same time.

''Stop teasing me!''

"But it's one of the only things I'm good at,",Ryuga said,winking.

''Well too bad!'',the green-head said angrily,clenching his teeth.

"Why don't we get in the car, and THEN you guys can continue your little fight,",Nile said,tugging on Kyo's sleeve. Kyoya 's eyes grew wide._Are you fucking kidding me all?_

''The car?''

"Yes, THE car. MY car,",Nile said,slowly pulling Kyoya down the stairs.

"N-No way I'm getting in the same car with HIM!'',Kyoya pointed his finger over at Ryuga.

"Oh yes you are,",Nile grinned,pulling Kyo the rest of the way,everyone else following behind.

* * *

**Oh my,finished at last. Why do I have a feeling Kyoya's probably gonna hate me for this,eh? He's just too OOC! T_T  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what,I noticed summary sucks,badly. Yeah ,I'm so stupid -_-**

* * *

''Good morning Chris!'',Kyoya said cheerfully smiling,bending over his desk. Chris returned the smile.

''Hey Kyo,what's up?'',he asked,watching the green-head sit in his seat. He turned around to face Kyoya,still smiling for some reason.

''Mmm,nothing much,just a lot of homework'',Kyoya laughed.

''Yeah,same here'',Chris said,blushing a little.''H-Hey Kyo,do ya think you could help me study and stuff after school, after all, it is Friday."

''Sure! I'd help you any day,silly!'',Kyoya said grinning. Chris blushed a little more, scratching the back of his head.

"Yo, who the hell are you and why are you making my Kyo-chan laugh?'',a voice growled behind Chris, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned around to meet the glaring face of Ryuga Kishatu. Chris glared back with all his might,brave kid.

''Kishatu'',he mumbled,turning back away from Ryuga.

"Ho ho! Well isn't it Chris! You were one of the really good fucks!",Ryuga said grinning. He slapped Chris' back and sat in the seat next to Kyo's.

''What? What does that mean?'',Kyoya asked in obvious confusion. Ryuga didn't mean...

"H-He means nothing," Chris mumbled, lying over his desk. Right at that moment the teacher came in, pulling in a very beat up looking TV and DCR, shoving in a movie. He flipped off the lights, not saying anything.

Kyo sent a worried glance towards Chris,trying his best to pay attention to the video. Something wasn't right here.

Class seemed to fly by, it was either the fact that lunch was next period or that he was dieing to get some information out of Chris,but Kyoya didn't know which himself. He caught up to Chris who was shuffling down the hallway. "Chris!''

Chris turned around and managed out a small smile. "Hey Kyo-'',he started only for his mouth to be covered by a hand, which shot out of nowhere. Looking at who was right behind Chris, being the same person who was covering his mouth, made Kyoya's eyes narrow.

''Kishatuuuu,ugh'',he groaned. ''GO AWAY!''

"Where are your manners,Kyo-chan?'',Ryuga teased, smirking. He let go of Chris' mouth, pushing him roughly to the side. That asshole was hanging out with Kyoya,huh? He will show him.

"Hey, uhn! You can't do that!",Kyo said angrily, rushing over to Chris who was clutching his shoulder that had just slammed into a locker. Ryuga 's arm shot out right in front of Kyoya,abruptly stopping him.

Kyoya let out a little gasp as he ran right into Ryuga's arm,which quickly snaked around his waist. ''Ack! Let go!'',the green-head shouted,tugging at the white-red head's strong as hell arm. Ryuga smirked,burying his face in Kyoya's hair.

''L-Let go,you damned bastard!'',Kyoya tried shouting again. He elbowed Ryuga in the chest,making the Kishatu give out a rough laugh as he clutched the new bruise.

Kyoya helped up Chris, smoothing out his ruffled hair. "There ya go'',Kyo said giggling. He wasn't so sure, but Chris' cheeks seemed to have turned awfully red. "Do you have a cold, Chris-kun? You're cheeks are firely red and you're burning up''.

"I-I'm fine, no cold, no fever, I'm just kinda . . . out of it today, I guess," Chris said, rubbing the back of his head. He looked up at Kyo and smiled,trying to reassure his friend that everything was okay.

Kyoya pretended that he believed the smile and grinned back as they both walked into the cafeteria,leaving a certain Dragon Emperor smirking there all the time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

After School,Kyoya helped Chris study like he had promised. Madoka tagged along too,though all she did was listen to her MP3 player for most of the time. Once Chris seemed to understand mostly everything important, they started their homework, which only took about an hour with all their brains put together. As they were packing up, 6 shadows loomed over them.

Kyoya and Madoka let out an annoyed sigh.''Can I help you?'',Kyo asked glaring up at the six teenagers. Ryuga did his trademark smirk,chuckling.

''Yes,you actually can, Kyo-chan,imagine that'',Ryuga said teasingly,his arms crossed in front of his chest.

''With?'',Kyoya spat out,sighing.

''Now,Now,Kyo-san,you're always so nice to everyone else,why not me?'',Ryuga asked innocently, lifting the green-head's chin with his left hand. Kyoya slapped the hand away,glaring up at him.

''Cause you're a BASTARD that's why'',Madoka said,standing up and slinging her backpack over his shoulder.

''He wasn't asking YOU, bitch'',Nile scoffed.

"Well, he wasn't asking YOU either, shit hole, so stay out of it!",Madoka growled.

"I could say the same damn thing to you, fuckin' whore!",Nile yelled,but a hand was raised up in an order that meant stop, silencing the Egyptian. Ryuga put his hand down,sighing heavily.

"You two always fight, it's rather annoying,",Ryuga said with a blank,but somehow obviously annoyed expression.

''Sucks for you,man whore'',Madoka mumbled under her breath.

Kyoya glanced at everybody. They all seemed to be thinking to themselves. Breaking the stiff silence, he cleared his throat and said, "We should go'',and started walking towards the gates that led off the school grounds.

''Not so fast,Kyo-chan'',Kyoya heard the voice of Ryuga say,and before her knew it, his wrist was grabbed roughly, pulling him backwards, and his lips were covered by another pair. Short white-red hair tickled the green-head's face as Ryuga's tongue was forced into his mouth. His skilled tongue flickered to the top of Kyoya's mouth and lightly over his teeth,sending shivers up Kyo's back.

Kyo immediately started twisting his head quickly, forcing Ryuga to break the kiss.

"Aw, you're no fun,Kyo-chan'',Ryuga chuckled,licking his lips.

With every intention to hurt the flirt,Kyoya slapped Ryuga hard in the face with his hand,storming off with a very worried Madoka and Chris right behind him.

Ryuga snickered,amused, once the three were well out of sight. "You just HAD to do that, didn't you?",Hyoma asked,rolling his eyes,but with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, actually, I did.",Ryuga said,still snickering,happily amused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're okay?",Madoka asked,feeling really worried.

"Yes, yes, I believe I'm perfectly . . . FINE!",Kyoya said,snapping his pencil in a half.

"Obviously not,",Madoka sighed.''He's such a bastard,I mean really, stealing your FIRST KISS, now that's just mean."

''Yeah,ugh,but I guess he didn't know'',Kyoya said,taking a bite of his apple.

"Are you seriously standing up for that man whore?!",Madoka almost shrieked.

"A-Ah! No! I mean, not really,ugh...what he did was horrible, okay? I'll never forgive him'',the King of Beasts said softly,a glum look on his face.

"Aw! I wasn't trying to offend you! You're so CUTE! I love you!",Madoka shrieked,hugging Kyoya's head tightly.

''I-I love you too,'Aka,but I also love to breath'',he choked out,eyes bulging. Madoka laughed and grinned brightly,remembering something.

"On lighter news, guess what Gingka gave me today?'',Madoka said.

''Ummmm,a flower?''.Kyo guessed.

"Ah! Correct!",Madoka beamed,rushing over to the counter next to their bed. She pulled open the drawer and picked out a vibrate white rose, cupping it softly in her hand. "Isn't it beautiful?"

''Yeah'',Kyoya sighed,smiling warmly.

"Oh, I just love it! It's so pretty! He's so thoughtful, ya know? I love him so much!",Madoka rambled on,traveling to wonderland.

_I wish I could be in such a beautiful relationship with someone like that..._,Kyoya thought,wishing for it to become true. All of a sudden,Ryuga's face flashed in his mind. His eyes grew wide. What the heck?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

''Morning,Kyo-chaaaa~n'',someone cooed behind Kyoya.A millisecond later, cold leather wrapped around his waist.

''R-Ryuga! Get off!'',he yelled,elbowing the white-red head as hard as he could in the chest. Ryuga grunted,his arms pulled away from Kyoya's waist,a smirk pleasantly on his lips.

"That's not very nice, ya know,Kyo-chan'',Ryuga said slyly,leaning against Kyoya's locker and almost shutting it on his fingers.

''Hey!'',Kyoya glared. Why can't he just leave him the hell alone?

"How was your weekend?",Ryuga asked,smirking and ignoring Kyoya's glare.

"Wonderful, but I would have enjoyed the nights a bit better if two people weren't moaning until 4:00 in the morning!'',Kyoya said angrily,grumbling in frustration as he couldn't open his locker again.

''Oh,now who could those two people be?",Ryuga chuckled.

"You and whoever was in bed with you Friday and Saturday night!'',Kyoya shot at him.

"Those were actually two completely different people each night. Now what were their names again . . . ?",Ryuga drifted off slowly,trying to remember those names.

''Ugh,just go away,will you?'',Kyoya groaned,finally opening his locker. His eyes lit up and he immediately pulled out his books needed for his next two classes, rushing away from his locker and into his homeroom class.

Ryuga smirked.''Haha, forgetting to close your locker is a terrible habit,Kyo-chan'',he spoke to himself, reaching inside Kyoya's open locker."Hmm, what's this? His planner? How cute."

Ryuga flipped through the red booklet quickly, seeing that Madoka's name was written on almost every Saturday. _That damn bitch is gonna get in my way of getting Kyo-san and make it even more complicated than it already is_,Ryuga thought,irritated.

He noticed something small in the corner of every day, written in messy red handwriting.'Avoid Ryuga as much as possible'.He smirked.

_As much as possible,eh?_

Ryuga stuffed the red booklet in his leather jacket and shut the locker,grinning widely.


	7. Chapter 7

"That's what I said!" Chris said, laughing. He said some joke to Kyoya who was laughing as well,rocking back in his chair.

''I know,I know!'',Kyoya said,continuing to laugh.

''What's so funny?'',a silky voice said behind Chris. Kyoya sighed and robbed his head,irritated.

''Kishatu..'',Kyoya said, angrily.

"Oh, going by last names now, are we? So, what would you be? Tategami-chan? Aw,that's still cute'',Ryuga said,smirking like no tomorrow.

"I'M A GUY. You don't add 'chan' to my name!'',Kyoya yelled. Like ,seriously? Was he trying to piss him off? Duh,obviously.

''No,Kyo-chan,you're not a guy'',the white-red head stated,chuckling.

''YES I AM YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!'',Kyoya was about to explode.

''Mind if I check ,then?'',Ryuga teased like always. Kyoya fumed,crossing his arms and turning away.

Ryuga snickered to himself,showing he was probably up to something evil. He pulled the red planner out of his pocket, smirking. He flipped it open to the bookmarked page for the week.

"Monday: Shower, ask Mrs. Lann about test, avoid Ryuga as much as possible,stop by the grocery store on the way home, make dinner . . . Tuesday: Shower, avoid Ryuga as much as possible,clean kitchen, study more AP World History test, make dinner, be in bed by 10:00,",Ryuga read aloud,grinning.

An arm quickly shot out in attempt to grab the planner, but Ryuga yanked it back just a little bit faster.

''No,no,no Kyo-chan,this is MINE now'',Ryuga said,still grinning. This was so damn fun to do.

''How did you get that?'',Kyoya whispered harshly,trying his best not to panic.

"I simply reached into your locker, pulled it out, and voila!It was in my hand'',Ryuga joked again.

"No! I mean, how the heck did you get into my locker?'',Kyo said,panic now rising into his face. What will he do now with this bastard?

''Calm down,Kyo-chan, breath. You ran off remember? This morning?'',Ryuga said happily,enjoying himself.

The green-head let his head plop onto his desk several times before groaning loudly.''Whhhyyyyyyyy God? Whyyyy me?''

Ryuga laughed.''Regret all you want,Kyo-chan,it's mine now'',he said.

''But Ryuga-

"Oh, I see we're now back to calling each other by our first names, yes?",he said in a sexy like tone.

''Ryuga-!''

''Nope! Sorry Kyo-chan!Oh looky, class is starting, pay attention,",Ryuga said grinning as if he would pay attention anyway. Kyoya sighed loudly, worried. He tried his best to pay attention to the teacher, but found himself only thinking about his planner and Ryuga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

''Hey'',Ryuga said as he sat down next to his friends at their usual lunch table. He was grinning broadly, red planner still clutched in his hand.

"What're you so fuckin' happy about?",Nile raised a brow. He had never seen Ryuga so happy,not even when he was around all those bitches. Then again,it wasn't like he was enjoying it anyway.

''This'',Ryuga help up the booklet.''Is Kyo-chan's planner''.His grin brightened as all his friends burst out in laughter.

''Dude! How the hell did you get that?",Reiji asked,grinning as wide as everyone else.

''He left open his locker'',Ryuga answered chuckling as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''Oh,wow!'',Nile laughed,clapping his hands in enthusiasm.

''Do you mind giving that back to me?''

Keeping the grin on his face,Ryuga turned around in his seat to face the green-head.''How may I help you,Kyo-chan?,he asked,trying to get on his nerves.

''By giving me my planner back, please!'',Kyoya said,glaring in frustration at the white-red head._ I can't believe I am doing this! All this bastard wants is to beg him._

''How about no?'',Ryuga teased.

''Ryuga!''

''Hmm,how about this, if you come over to my apartment naked and wait for me in my room, I'll give you your planner back, deal?",Ryaga said,hoping he'd accept the offer.

Kyoya's face flushed with anger and embarrassment as their whole table burst out laughing manically. As Kyoya tried to think of something to shoot back at Ryuga, something interrupted him.

"Excuse me," a lady's voice over the intercom said. "Will Kyoya Tategami and Ryuga Kishatu please come to the councilor's office now, please. Thank you, that is all."

Once again, all eyes were shot to the two teenagers. Ryuga smirked when he saw how embarrassed Kyoya was.

''Well,come on Kyo-chan, wouldn't want to keep them waiting,",Ryuga said,still smirking._Fuck you and your stupid smirk Ryuga!_,Kyoya thought before groaning quietly but following behind his enemy out of the cafeteria as many calls of "Good luck!" met his ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Ryuga cracked open the door.''You may come in'',he heard.

"I was going to come in anyway, bitch,",Ryuga whispered under his breath. Kyoya nudged him in the arm, hearing what he had said. Ryuga only grinned,stuffing his hands deep into his jacket pockets.

"Well, I've been getting some reports from teachers about how you,Ryuga,have been doing some things to Kyoya,like staring at him, taunting him, and frankly just flat out bugging him to no end," the lady said, reading from the notes on her desk. She looked up from her papers and smiled warmly at the two.

Kyoya was the first to speak.''"A-Ah! I-I'm so sorry!'',he stuttered out.

"Oh, please, honey, from what the teachers wrote, you did absolutely nothing wrong," she soothed, face full of concern. Her eyes darted to Ryuga."As for you, every teacher has told me that you have had a bad record since you started school here and have always caused trouble, and now they are at their breaking point and sent you here," she said.

"Are you sure he didn't cause any trouble before he started school here?'',Kyoya mumbled. The lady laughed, shuffling her papers around.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ryuga. To answer your question,Kyoya,we don't have any records on what he did back then," she said smiling again.

''Good'',Ryuga coughed out."Now, anyway, why the hel- heck are we here anyway?"

"Oh! Yes, well, your teachers have asked me to somehow sort this little thing out between the two of you," the lady said quickly.

"Thing? What THING?",Ryuga raised a brow.

"Oh, well, the problem you two apparently have with each other," the councilor said, biting her lip.

"Mmm, I see, that PROBLEM?",Ryuga said slyly,leaning his face closer towards Kyoya, smirking. The green-head glared at Ryuga,quickly turning his head away.

There was a sudden knock on the door, startling Kyoya.''Don't worry Kyo-chan,it's not gonna eat you,",Ryuga teased,grinning while Kyoya just ignored him.

"Let me get that," the lady said, getting up. She opened the door, have a quick chat with the man at the door. "Oh, I see," she said. She turned to the two. "This'll only be a minute." She turned and walked out the door. It took Kyoya a couple seconds to realize exactly what situation he was in right now. He was in a room alone with Ryuga Kishatu. Alone with Ryuga. Crap.

''A-Ah!'',Kyoya suddenly shouted,standing up quickly. Ryuga chuckled.

"What?" he laughed, stuffing his hands in his leather jacket. He got up, slowly walking up to Kyoya. Kyo gasped,quickly going over to the wall. He turned back around, only for Ryuga to be hovered over him, a devious smirk on his face. Kyoya squeezed his eyes shut, trying best not to feel Ryuga's hot breath on his face. The breaths stopped and Kyoya even thought about opening his eyes, but quickly decided against it as he felt the hot air hit his neck. Blindly,Kyoya started thrashing his arms in front of him in an attempt to hot Ryuga. He felt a low chuckle right next to his ear and his eyes snapped open. His body collided with the leathery binge bag chairs on the ground after being roughly pushed by Ryuga. The white-red head quickly crawled on top of Kyoya,grabbing both of his wrists demandingly. There 's no way this would end good.

''A-Ah! Are you mad? Get the hell off me!'',Kyo yelled,thrashing around on his back.

''Shut up'',Ryuga growled. He leaned in and kissed Kyoya hard who gasped into the kiss,which Ryuga took as a chance to shove his tongue into Kyoya's mouth. Ryuga snaked his arm around Kyoya and up the back of his shirt. Kyoya gasped and toss and turned even more.

''S-Stop,please,ugh!'',Kyoya pleaded but damn,he was having fun. Wait ,what? No!

Everything stopped.

The King of Beasts peeked his eyes open,seeing a smirking Ryuga,he glared at him.

"What're you so high and mighty about,huh?'',Kyoya spat out,turning his head away as fast as possible.

''You said 'please'',Ryuga said,smirking.

''S-So?''

"That's means you're starting to be nicer to me."

''What? No it doesn-...G-Get off me!'',Kyoya squirmed helplessly as the white-red head laughed proudly."Just wait till the councilor comes back, I'm so ratting you out!

''Oh no you're not,",Kyoya heard right by his ear. He gasped as Ryuga's tongue flickered on the back of Kyoya's neck,trailing down.

With all the strength Kyo could manage,he shoved Ryuga off. Shooting up and reaching for the door, Kyoya heard,"I wouldn't tell anyone about this.".He looked back, eyes wide, at Ryuga. Ryuga 's grin was shining bright,a cold laugh seeping through his teeth. Kyoya yanked open the door,walking smoothly out of the counseling office.

''Oi,Kyoya dear!'',he heard behind him. He turned around to see the counseling lady, smiling brightly. "Did everything go alright in there while I was gone?" she asked as she approached him. Kyoya paused.

''Y-Yeah!'',he muffled out, smiling. The lady smiled back and nodded, letting Kyoya go just as the bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

''Guess who got a fucking 84 on their history exam?" ,Kyoya heard behind him before he was slapped on the back. He dropped his binders and books, papers flying everywhere.

''Opps,Sorry Kyo-kun'',Nile said,picking up everything that Kyoya had dropped and putting it in the correct binders again.

''Anyway,guess what?'',His eyes brightened up a little,his look somewhat cheerful.

''You got an 84 on the history exam?'',Kyoya said,giggling. He knew Nile could do it. The Egyptian was a smart kid after all,just lazy to study. Then again,all the students didn't want to move their lazy asses to learn a thing or two but they had to anyway.

''Damn right,bitches!'',Nile said,punching the air,even happier than before. He turned to Kyoya.''And it's all thanks to your study sessions! Fuck, if teachers taught school in a way where they compared the subject to Egyptian history,like ya do,I'd have straight C's! Maybe even B's!"

''I'm extremely happy for you Nile,but why don't you just pay attention to the teacher, instead?'',Kyo asked,squeezing his books and binders into his already crammed locker. He slammed it shut and walked with Nile to the lunch room.

"Cus I'm too damn lazy,",Nile said,crossing his arms behind his head. Kyoya huffed loudly,making Nile give a laugh.

"Doesn't it feel good to get high grades, though?'',Kyoya pressed on,smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, but . . . I just dun wanna have good grades in everything,",Nile said and shrugged.

"But- ugh, never mind'',the green-head gave up,realizing this was taking them absolutely nowhere,and smiled as the lunch lady handed him his tray.''Thank you'',he said as he walked to the checkout counter.

''Oh yeah,Ryuga wanted to tell you something'',Nile said.

''oh,yay'',Kyoya said,sarcastically.

"He said something about wanting to kiss and lick you all over your body and suck your co-.",Nile smirked widely as he would gladly continue but was cut off by Kyoya.

''OKAY,I GOT IT'',Kyoya interrupted,wide eyed,checks burning red. Nile burst out laughing as he walked towards the table.

''I'm so gonna tell him your reaction!'',Nile laughed out.

''Ughhh...'',Kyoya groaned and stuck out his tongue to Nile and sat down next to Madoka.

''Ryuga?'',Madoka asked,grinning.

"Kind of, it's actually what Ryuga said but Nile told it to me'',Kyo explained,bored.

"I hate both of them, anyway. They're both selfish cock-sucking bastards,",Madoka growled,fire burning in her ocean blue eyes. Kyoya laughed at his best friend.

''Nile's nice!''

"Noooo! I HATE THAT SHIT HEAD!"

All of a sudden, there was a loud roar of laughter coming from the left side of the cafeteria. The two best friends looked over to see man whore's table howling with laughter, looking straight at them. Oh, Kyoya knew about what the hell they were laughing about.

''ughhh,damn it! Why did Nile have to tell them? It isn't even that funny,hmph!'',Kyoya said,slamming his head continuously on the table. Madoka smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Kyoya stumbled wearily down the poorly lit halls of his apartment complex. He was coming back from work, reminding himself to never work overtime hours on 'Bingo Wednesday'.

Fishing for his keys in his bag, he felt a tall shadow linger over him. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at the pair of feet right in front of him._Those shoes look familiar.._,Kyoya thought as he looked up. Ryuga 's smirking face made Kyoya more scared than if a criminal were standing in front of him.

''What's wrong,Kyo-chan? You look like you've seen a ghost,",Ryuga chuckled,walking towards Kyoya,backing him against the wall as the other gave a gasp.

''Ryuga'',the green-head sighed.''Look,I'm tired; I just got back from work. I can barely move and I want to go to sleep, PLEASE!'',He tried to move Ryuga out of the way,only for the white-red head to slam him roughly against the wall.

''But'',Ryuga breathed into Kyoya's ear and he shivered."What if I don't want to let you go? Eh?",Ryuga gripped Kyoya's wrists tightly before slamming them above his head on the wall.

''Get off me!'',Kyoya yelled. Ryuga shushed him quietly,leaning towards his face.

''No!'',Kyo squeaked,turning his face away as fast as possible. However ,this only made Ryuga chuckle.

''Don't worry,Kyo-chan,I can always kiss your neck'',Ryuga breathed out,already by his neck. Kyoya gasped and started struggling once he felt the cold,wet lips on his neck. Ryuga bit at Kyo's collarbone,the green-head barely holding his moans anymore. He sucked lustfully at his crush's neck, licking every spot of his skin possible. He trailed his tongue up to Kyoya's ear,blowing cool air into it. Ryuga flickered his tongue along the rim of Kyoya's ear,gently nipping at the swirled the earlobe around his tongue, sucking on it. Ryuga smirked against Kyoya's skin."Mmmm, you're so sexy," he murmured.

''G-Get off me! Let me go home!'',Kyoya pleaded,though it wasn't like he wasn't pleased at the flirt's actions. He was actually enjoying the whole thing.

"You're only a couple feet away, just try to run to the door, see what happens,",the white-red head said grinning. The green-head dashed out of Ryuga's grip. If he could just get to the door then-! Strong arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him back exactly where he was before, stopped immediately all his thoughts.

''Hello again'',Ryuga whispered,smirking. He kissed Kyoya's back,scrapping his teeth lightly over his shoulder.

''Let me go,let me go,dammit!'',Kyoya cried out,tears forming in his beautiful eyes.

"You sound like you're about to cry,",Ryuga said softly,sliding the two of them down to the floor. He wanted to bitch-slap himself for making his crush nearly cry. He tilted Kyoya's chin up just as two fresh tears slipped down his face.

''Don't cry, shhhh, please don't cry,",Ryuga soothed,rubbing Kyo's cheek gently. He nudged the green-head's chin up slightly with his finger,pushing their lips together. Kyoya could barely believe what was happening. He was sitting on the ground, pushed up against a wall with Ryuga basically on top of him,the white-red head's tongue in his mouth. Why wasn't he stopping him? Why didn't he want him to stop? Ryuga licked Kyo's teeth and the roof on his mouth,played with the King of Beast's tongue softly before flickering his tongue in every cavern of his mouth. Before Kyoya knew it,he was kissing back. Ryuga smirked into the kiss,gliding his hands up and down Kyoya's curved waist. Snapping back to reality,not believing his eyes what he just did,Kyoya's eyes flew open to the size of dinner plates, kicking Ryuga off of him.

The Dragon Emperor laughed,licking his lips."What was that for? You seemed to be enjoying it," he said, grinning wildly.

''No! No,no,no,NO! I-I . . . I don't like you . . . and . . . I never will! No one should like you! Y-You're a selfish BASTARD and you're screwing up my life! I'm not gay! I never said I was gay! When the hell did I EVER say I was gay? Just stay the fucking hell away from me, ASSHOLE!",Kyoya screamed ,tears rushing down on his face. He dashed to his apartment door, plunged the key into the lock, and slammed the door behind him.

Ryuga ruffled his already messy hair,closing his eyes in defeat and sighing.''Why did I do that? WHY? He already hates my guts, and here I go and screw things up more," he mumbled to himself. He pushed himself up off the ground and licked his lips, moaning. 'But, GOD, is he a good kisser."

''And he tastes so goooood'',Ryuga ,moaned,grabbing his head and bonking it into the wall a couple times.''I've gotta get 'im, screw everything else, I want him so badly,",the white-red head said to himself.''And I'm never listening to what Hyoma says again,dammit''

* * *

**Me*dies from so much nosebleed***


	9. Chapter 9

"Mornin' assholes,",Nile said as he came barging through the doors of his bedroom. It was Thursday morning and the group of boys were supposed to be leaving in 3 minutes if they wanted to make it to school on time,which wasn't likely and definitely not their thing either.

Reiji sighed,already pouring Nile a cup of coffee.''Good morning you jabber mouth'',he said really annoyed.

''Snake freak''

''Stupid dumbass''

''Fag''

''So you are jackass'',Reiji mumbled as he handed Nile a plate full of grits,cheese eggs,and apple slices. The Egyptian snatched the plate out of his friend's hand and scarffed it all done in less than 2 minutes.

''We're gonna be late to school again . . . ,",Hyoma groaned,looking at his wrist watch.

''So?''all the boys said in unison. Hyoma rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, shaking his head at his friends who were not even close to being ready to go to school. It was the same almost every damn morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

-35 minutes after the tardy bell-

Kyoya sat at his desk,twirling his pencil aimlessly on his desk. Sighing, he decided to check his answers just one more time before turning in his test._The square root of 144 . . . multiply that by 3.14 . . . divide that by 7 . . . put that into a proportion . . . multiply that by 24 . . . add 6.64 . . .,_Kyoya thought in his head as his eyes skipped over the page at all his answers and work. The green-head sighed,setting down his paper. He was sure,he was gonna have a good grade in this,he had good grades in everything anyway. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and groaned softly before getting up and walking towards Ms. Rask's desk and giving her the paper. He quietly asked her if he could get a drink of water, and she said yes with a smile and Kyoya was out of the door. All the students became curious as to how he was able to finish every freaking test in such a small time,then again that was Kyoya.

Taking a quick sip of some water,Kyoya ran a hand through his hair._I've been so stressed out lately,huh...I wonder where Ryuga is right now-_,Kyoya stopped his thoughts right there and tugged his hair,biting his lip._Wait. No ,no,no,no! He's a bastard,why would I be thinking about him? A man whore! An asshole in every sense of the word!_,Kyo thought angrily and pissed at the same time at himself,taking another sip of water just as he heard loud laughter at the end of the hall. Kyoya moved some hair behind his ear, wiping off his mouth. He leaned to his side, curious of who was there. Kyoya 's face quickly changed from curious to pissed once he saw the grinning white-red head. Reiji and Nile were right next to him, all three of them walking towards Kyo,completely oblivious to the fact that he was right there.

"He's just so fuckin' hot, god dammit, with his green as hell hair and how he says 'huh' after,like every freaking sentence ...he's just so cute'',Ryuga told his two friends as they continued walking closer to Kyoya,nodding about all that crap the Dragon Emperor was mumbling about. The green-head's face heat up ever so slightly,quickly shaking his head angrily. Clearing his throat, Kyoya prepared what was he about to say.

"Shouldn't you guys've been here, like, about an hour ago,huh?'',Kyoya asked,arms crossed in front of his chest. This caught the three boy's attentions, all of them spreading grins widely on their faces.

''Ooh,looky here..what are you doing in the halls during class time,Kyo-chan?'',Ryuga asked teasingly.

"Getting water, . What're you doing just getting to school?'',Kyoya shot back. Of course ,he knew Ryuga and his gang were almost always late for school and the funny thing is,they didn't even give a damn.

''Being lazy asses'',Nile laughed,scratching his head like he was tired or something.

''We have a test today,ya know'',Kyoya said.

''Aw,damn'',Reiji cursed. He really didn't feel like writing today,let alone a fucking test.

''Shut up,you dork'',Ryuga said to Reiji as he playfully pushed him on the shoulder. The snake user laughed,sticking out his tongue. Ryuga 's eyes looked back at Kyoya's blue ones. "Think you can keep a secret and not tell the teacher on us, Kyo-chan?''

''With Reiji and Nile? Sure. With you? Not a chance'',Kyoya said,spinning around and walking back into the classroom. Ryuga chuckled.

"What is he talking about, all three of us are out here, right guys?",Ryuga smirked,closing his eyes. He blinked a few times before turning around and looking at the empty hallway, hearing the faint footsteps of his friends as they ran off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Didn't you hear? Ryuga-kun was late for school again today''

''No way! Again?''

''Yeah,he's such a bad boy!''

''I like bad boys,though''

"Obviously, you slept with him a couple months ago!"

"You did, too!"

The two girls giggled as they gossiped about the most popular guy at school,Ryuga Kishatu,and Kyoya was unfortunate enough to have an assigned seat next to these two girls and have to hear them talking about everything almost every day. The King of Beasts blew his bangs out of his face, only for them to land back in the exact same place as before. Awww ,seriously?

''And he totally fucked Mei-Mei two nights ago''

''NO WAY! That dirty slut!''

The girls shrieked and squealed some more, almost bouncing out of their seats.

''Dude,Ryuga scored our team,like, twenty goals last period! He's amazing!"

''Yup,I know! The guy is great at everything, sports and gettin' the girls!"

'''Cus that's all that's important!"

The boys hooted with laughter as they gave each other high fives.

''Ryuga actually talked to me the other day, he said he wanted to get to know me better . . . REAL better,KYAAA!''

"Ohmigod! He did? No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No waaaa~y!"

"Yes waaaaaa~y!"

A pathetic group of girls behind Kyoya squealed with delight, throwing their hands up in the air. Kyoya grabbed his head and covered his ears,clenching his teeth together._How the hell is he this important and popular,huh? HOW?_,he screamed in his head. He got tired of hearing the bastard's name anymore. Ryuga this, Ryuga that! Damn it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Class, class, settle down now!" Mr. Hashi said, all the gossiping students taking their assigned seats. The teacher started his lesson on the history of all of Asia's wars, scribbling notes on the chalkboard. Just then,a certain white-red head walked into the classroom with a note in his hand. "This is from Mrs. Sia '',Ryuga said,showing the teacher,a well known to everyone fake smile. Kyoya heard several squeals behind him. Ryuga noticed the green-head and his eyes lit up,instantly grinning at Kyoya. Kyoya glared at him,sticking his tongue out to him. Ryuga couldn't help but laugh lightly,obviously happily amused. Mr. .Hashi handed Ryuga a new note to give back to his teacher later,Ryuga quickly showing his fake smile to the teacher . Mr. Hashi's phone rang,taking the device out of his pocket his eyes widened and said that he had to take the call, leaving the room. Ryuga still grinning broadly,strutted towards Kyoya's desk,everyone watching his every move with interest. The white-red head placed his hand lightly on Kyoya's desk,tilting his head to the side.

"Wassup,Kyo-chan? Been thinkin' about me lately?",Ryuga grinned,that sexy smile never leaving his face.

''No'',Kyoya lied.''Who would think about you,huh?''

"A lot of people, actually. Hmm, did I ever tell you that you look unbelievably sexy with your hair down like that?",Ryuga commented,reaching a hand out to touch some of the green hair. Kyoya jerked his head back,glaring daggers at Ryuga.

''No,and I would've preferred to never have heard it,",Kyoya hissed.

''Now,now Kyo-chan,let's not be rude'',Ryuga teased.

"I have every right in the world to be rude to you!'',Kyo said angrily,hearing the girls behind him giggle again. Oh man,they never stop,do they?

''That's so mean,Kyo-chan...'',Ryuga said,his voice in a low,silky way. It was like he was hurt by Kyoya's words.

''I-I don't care!''

''Or do you?''

''I do NOT! This isn't even your class,get out!''

"Such hurtful words,Kyo-chan,do not need to be said at such volume,",Ryuga chuckled,the group of boys next to him laughing, too.

''Shut up! Dammit..I'm so telling the teacher on you!'',Kyoya said,standing up,the students letting out a gasp.

''Not so fast,Kyoya'',Ryuga breathed lustfully. Finally he had called him by his name,thanks God,but before he could even think about that twice and realize that maybe Ryuga had given up after all,the green-head's eyes shot open as wide as they could when he felt the flirt's arms snake around, his waist and his lips on his, once again. Working wonders with his tongue,Ryuga placed his other hand lightly on Kyoya's cheek,tilting his head up ever so slightly. Kyoya squeaked and squirmed, his arms locked, pushed up roughly against Ryuga. Eyes screwed shut,Kyoya shook his head madly,jamming his elbow into Ryuga's ribs. Ryuga let go,laughing, breathlessly. Many 'KYAAAAA's or 'KAWAII's could be heard around the classroom as some of the girls fainted. Kyoya fell to the ground with a 'thump!' as the boys in the room wolf whistled and hooted with laughter. Ryuga smirked as Mr. Hashi walked into the room.

''Is something wrong?'',the teacher asked,seeing all the students come to normal again.

''No,not at all, Mr. Hashi .'',Ryuga answered. He grinned wickedly back at the flushed green-head on the floor before shutting the door behind him.

_Damn you,damn you,damn you Ryuga!_,Kyoya thought,rubbing his lips thoroughly.

''Is something wrong,Tategami?'', Mr. Hashi asked,sitting down at his desk,surprised seeing Kyoya down on the floor. Kyoya thought before answering.

'''No,Mr. Hashi. Nothing that I can't handle''


	10. Chapter 10

''Madoka-chan!''

The brown haired female turned around at the sound of her name,grinning. She looked at Kyoya's empty hands and frowned. "Where's your lunch tray?" she asked. It was lunch time and normally the green-head was starving,devouring everything on his plate, starting from the very moment they sat down.

''I'm just not hungry today..'',Kyoya mumbled,walking towards their lunch table.

"Yeah, mmm-hmm, right,",Madoka said sarcastically,she didn't fell for it,obviously.''I don't believe you''

''R-Really Madoka! Nothing's wrong!'',Kyoya stuttered out,panic all over his face. Madoka raised a brow.

''What's wrong Kyo? You know you can tell me anything''

''N-Nothing''

''I'll ask again then. What 's wrong?''

''I said it's nothing''

''Kyo''

''…'''

''Kyo''

''….''

''KYO''

''….''

''KYOYA TATEGAMI!''

''Madokaaaaaa,don't say my name like that!'',the green-head whined,blushing red.

"You're avoiding the question,Kyo! I'm really worried about you! What's going on?'',the bey-fixer asked once again. Kyoya bit his lip and sighed,closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

''What do you think,huh?''

''Ryuga?'',Madoka guessed.

''Bingo'',Kyoya sighed.

"You seem more affected by it today, though,",Madoka stated,raising an eyebrow."Did he do anything super man whore-ish today, or something?" .Kyoya mumbled something in response,crossing his hands over his chest.

''Hmm?'',Madoka said,not hearing his answer.

"He kissed me in front of my whole History class.'',Kyoya murmured,glaring at the table they were sitting at.

''Oh,really?'',Madoka said,a slight grin showing up on her face. Kyoya's eyes couldn't have been any wider.

''W-What? How is that even a good thing,huh? It's horrible! He's ruining everything,damn it!''

''No,no,Kyo'',Madoka chuckled.''It's just that...'',she looked around the cafeteria, frowning. "I'll tell ya at home, kay?"

''H-Huh?''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madoka skipped through the front door of their apartment,dragging Kyoya inside.

''Will you tell me now?'',Kyoya panted ,out of breath from being pulled quickly up and down all the way from school.

''Come,come Kyo'',Madoka said smiling,closing the door. She hopped over the couch and plopped herself down at the end of it. Kyoya walked over to the couch, jumping over it and into the soft material.

''Well...'',Madoka stated biting her lip to stop a grin from spreading over her face.

''Well what?'',Kyoya wondered. Madoka squealed all of a sudden and bounced up and down a bit.

''Oh,Kyo! You two just...make such a cute couple!",Madoka finally let it out,fangirling and grinning. Kyoya's jaw dropped open. What the hell?

''What? I thought me and you were fully set on hating his guts! How can you POSSIBLY think that we make a good couple? That's disgusting,yeah!'',Kyoya rambled,shaking his head. Madoka laughed at Kyo's confused face,lying down on her back.

''Kyo,I DO hate his guts,he's the fuckin' worst guy in the history of forever and is a total man whore!",she said.

''T-Then why-!'',Kyoya started.

''BECAUSE,Kyo! You guys aren't just a 'good' couple; you're an amazingly sexy, cute couple! The first time Ryuga kissed you,I'm sorry Kyo but that...was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life!" ,Madoka cut Kyoya off,laughing some more. Yup ,she was definitely a fucking fangirl. How worse can this get?

''You're INSANE!'',Kyoya said,blue eyes wide,still obviously confused.

"Aw, come'ere Kyo!'',Madoka said,sitting back up and opening her arms out wide. Kyoya pouted but crawled to his best friend, laying down next to Madoka and hugging her tight.

''You're sooo cuuuuuute!'',Madoka squealed,pinching Kyoya's cheeks.

"Then how would I be perfect for Ryuga,then ,huh? The man whore's rude and mean and evil and stupid and dumb and a loser and he sucks like crap!'',Kyoya said angrily,pounding his hand up and down on one of the pillows.

"See? You guys would be perfect for each other!",oh, 'Aka' was really fucked up.

''You don't many any sense Madoka-chan!''

''It's not just me,Kyo,it's like,everyone in the freaking school!'',Madoka said grinning.

"Everyone in the school does not think that Ryuga and I make a cute couple!''

"Oh, really? Just ask 'em,Kyo,just ask 'em.",the brown haired girl smirked to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoya walked into his homeroom,books clutched tightly to his chest. He thought about what Madoka had said yesterday, whimpering softly. There was no way in whole freaking hell that him and Ryuga make a cute couple! Or was it? He shook his head,blushing and put his binders and books down at his desk, walking over to some of his friends.''Yo Kyo!'',Milianna said as Kyoya sat down on one of the desks.

''Hi'',the King of Beasts said,grinning brightly. The group of boys and girls chatted for almost the whole homeroom period until someone brought up Ryuga. Not again.

''He's HOT'',Milianna said giggling.

''I know right? He's so hawt!'',Tina continued.

''Too bad he likes Kyo-san over here!'',Mike commented,laughing and patting Kyoya's head. Kyoya blushed.

''Hmmm'',Kyo groaned,resting his chin on his palms.

"Whatchya thinkin' about,Kyo?'',Milianna asked,smiling.

"Hmm, do you guys think . . . that Ryuga and I,I dunno. . . make a good couple?'',Kyoya asked,curious for the answer.

Pause. Silence.

''Hell yeah,dude!''

"Ohmigod, are you guys getting together?"

"Do you like him?"

"I knew it!"

''YAOI! YAOI!''

''KYAAA!'',the girl fainted as soon as she screamed.

Kyoya shook his head quickly back and forth saying, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" continuously until everyone in the group quieted down. He breathed in and out heavily.''It's not that. I was just wondering cus Madoka said something about it yesterday...I do NOT wanna be with that bastard!''

"But you guys would be so CUTE together!",Tina exclaimed.

''And sexy'',Maria stated,giving a high five to Milianna.''Oh fuck,so damn sexy''.Kyoya rolled his eyes, blushing. Madoka had been right after all,then again,Madoka was always right. Just then, the homeroom bell rang. Time to go to 2nd period.

The group said bye to each other, quickly sitting in their seats. Kyoya hopped off the desk and sat down at his assigned seat, placing his stuff underneath his chair, a pencil in his hand, just as Ms. Sia walked into the classroom. Class has now started, a million things already jumbling inside of Kyoya's head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

''Kyoooo~!'',Madoka's voice rang all around the apartment. ''How do I look?''.Kyoya looked up from his book, grinning when he saw his best friend. Madoka was in a long sleeved, tight white shirt with a black tank top over top with light gray jeans and bright yellow sandals.

''Aw,you look gorgeous ,Madoka-chan!'',Kyoya said,smiling warmly. Madoka squealed,jumping on the couch right next to Kyo.

"Why did you want to know if you look good,huh? Even though you always look good...'',Kyoya wondered, smirking. Madoka laughed,hugging her friend and poor Kyoya thought,he was about to pass out from oxygen.

''Gingka's coming over,silly!'',Madoka explained.

''Oh! Should I leave the room ….or go somewhere,huh?'',Kyoya asked.

"No, no, no! You can watch some movies with us!",Madoka said. Just then,the doorbell rang,Madoka's eyes lighting up more than usual.''Pssst He's here!'',she whispered,making Kyoya giggle. She got up and opened the door,grinning.

''Hey baby'',Gingka said,kissing his girlfriend lovingly on the lips.

''Ew,get a room, shit holes,",Nile said,walking past the two and into the apartment,Hyoma,Ryuga, and Reiji following right behind him.

''Not a bad place ya got here'',Reiji said,looking around.

Madoka's face was mad and confused. She turned her head towards her boyfriend, giving him a questioning look. "I know, they just wanted to come along, I couldn't stop them . . . I'm sorry,",Gingka whispered,kissing Madoka's cheek. Madoka grumbled.

''Suck it up,bitch'',Nile spat out,smirking.

''Go fuck yourself'',Madoka hissed back.

''Guuuuyssss! Don't insult each other!'',Kyoya said,sitting up on the couch.

"Whoa, I didn't even know you were there!",Reiji laughed.

"Neither did I, but this is gonna be a lot more fun now that you ARE here,",Ryuga said,smirking.

"What are you idiots talking about? The only reason any of you came here was because you knew Kyoya was going to be here,",Gingka said,rolling his eyes and Kyoya swore he had seen Ryuga telling the red-head to shut the fuck up.

''Aw,shut it'',Nile said,lazily plopping down next to the green-head.''Hey Kyo,what was the book we were supposed to read for English about?"

"Uhhhhhm, it's about a girl who doesn't want to go to France and leave all her friends in America behind but then meets this guy she really likes there and then actually likes France,yeah'',Kyoya said,smiling at the Egyptian.

''Sweet!'',Nile said and then groaned.''Oh,why are you reading it again?''

"Cus it's a good book,",Hyoma answered for Kyoya. Nile looked at Hyoma,raising a brow.''If you actually read it, or read anything, you would know."

''Oh well,damn Hyoma. Fuck you!'',Nile said and glared,wrapping an arm around Kyoya's neck. Hyoma's face was emotionless, not changing.

Ryuga's soon-to-be-boyfriend quickly got up.''Hey,don't do that Nile-kun!'',Kyoya scolded Nile,slapping him lightly on the head. "And apologize to Hyoma!''

''Ch,what? Hyoma knows I don't mean it,damn'',Nile said,looking over at Hyoma. Hyoma crossed him arms over his chest, walking towards the orange-brown head. He stood in front of Nile,glaring at him. Then ,he lifted his leg shoving his foot in Nile's face.''Says who, asshole?",Hyoma said,clenching his teeth together. Cursing and flailing his arms around,Nile finally apologized. Hyoma took his foot off Nile's face,smiling or more like smirking. The group's eyes were wide open,Nile never,ever apologized to anyone. Hell ,he'd rather make others apologize to him than doing that himself.

''Thank you,Nile'',Hyoma chuckled,walking to the kitchen.

''The hell,shit-face?'',Nile yelled,dashing after Hyoma. Ryuga laughed.

"Even if it doesn't seem like it, those two are, like, best friends,",the white-red head said,running a hand through his hair. Madoka glared at him.

''If I had to pick any one of you bastards to get the hell out,I would pick you man whore, so shut the hell up while you're here,kay?'',Madoka said,shuffling through the drawer of movies, pulling one out. "Who wants to watch a scary movie?",Madoka called out,smiling.

''ME!'',everyone said in unison. All eyes darted towards the wide eyed green haired hottie.

''Nuuuu! Not that again,huh?'',Kyoya whined,shaking his head.(Awww! xP)

"You gotta get over your fearssss someday, Kyo-chan'',Reiji said,chuckling.

"A scary movie it is!'',Madoka said,sticking it in the DVD player. She turned off the lights and sat on the couch next to Gingka,everyone else crowding around the couch to watch the movie. At first, the movie wasn't scary at all, some teenagers laughing and decided to pull a prank on a dude. But the prank went WAY wrong and the guy killed himself. Everyone freaked out and they buried his body, promising to never tell anyone.

Kyoya was starting to get that scared feeling again and said, "D-Does anyone want popcorn,huh?''.Everyone nodded. So, Kyoya got up and walked towards the kitchen until..

''LOOK OUT KYOYA!''

The green haired blader yelped,whimpering foolishly when everyone laughed at him. He stomped into the kitchen area, closing the door behind him.''Fucking idiots''. He opened the pantry and pulled out a popcorn bag, placing it in the microwave and pressing the button.

Just then, someone walked into the kitchen. Kyoya spun around to see Ryuga,smirking.''Hello,Kyo-chan'',he said tauntingly.

''Oh,wow,Kishatu'',Kyoya said,obviously pissed off."What excuse did you use to get in here,huh?''The microwave beeped several times, signaling that the popcorn was done. Kyoya was just about to open it when two strong arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing his hips lightly.

''Mmm, is it a problem that I just wanted to see you?",Ryuga breathed in Kyo's ear. Kyoya didn't move,trying to think of a way to get Ryuga off of him.

"A-Actually, it IS a problem,b-bastard'',Kyoya said,barley about to shiver.

"You're nervous,",Ryuga whispered,biting the rim of Kyoya's ear. Kyoya gasped,squeezing his eyes shut. _Think,Kyoya,think!,_Kyoya yelled in his head as Ryuga teased his ear with his tongue, moving down to his neck.

''G-Get off! You're just getting annoying!'',Kyoya said angrily ,thrashing his body to get out of the Dragon Emperor's grip.

''Excuse me?''

For some reason, though he didn't quite know why, Kyoya was scared. The tone of voice Ryuga used when he said it, how dark and silky his voice sounded when those two words slipped out of his mouth, they frightened Kyo and he froze in place, not daring to move a muscle.

Ryuga spun Kyoya around and slammed him into the counter, the sharp edges cutting into the green-head's back,making him wince. "Try saying that again to my face,",Ryuga hissed.

Kyoya swallowed hard, eyes wide and terrified. Having no idea what to do, he just stood there shaking. Ryuga's frown soon turned into an evil grin and his eyes turned softer, or amused. "Did you honestly think that I could get mad at you?",Ryuga asked,laughing.

''Yes!Was that some kind of JOKE?",Kyoya yelled, fear now completely gone, only to be replaced by raging anger.

''Mmm, I'd call it more of a test,",Ryuga answered sexily.

''Test,huh?''

"Yeah. And my hypothesis was correct. You are afraid of me,",Ryuga smiled,what seemed wickedly.

''I'm not!''

''Are too,You should've seen your face,",Ryuga laughed again. Kyoya clenched his teeth with anger.

''Stop it!''

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like you own the world!''

"But I do own the world,",Ryuga grinned as Kyoya groaned. He sighed heavily,closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again.

''One:Some people, like me and Madoka,would really appreciate it if you would just evaporate into the air. Two: You need to realize that having "IT" with several different people every week is a horrible, horrible thing! And three: GET OFF ME!'',Kyoya yelled,thrashing his body around to get out of the white-red head's grip,once again.

''You're so cute'',Ryuga said,completely ignoring the last comments.

''Shut up!''

''I love you''

''No,you don't'',Kyoya yelled,finally breaking out of Ryuga's grip.''You do NOT love me! Do you even care what love is,huh? You would treat me like every other person that you've 'dated'!"

''What?''

''Y-You would j-just use me and then t-throw me away like everyone else..'',Kyoya whispered and he sounded hurt? No fucking way.

Ryuga blinked at the hottie a few times before sighing,shaking his head.''Do you really believe that?''

''Believe? I know that!''

Ryuga's expression grew serious,then."I've been chasing after you non-stop since the first day of school and you think all I would do is toss you out shortly after catching you?",he said."How many months has it been since the beginning of the year? How many months Kyo?''

"Almost f-five months,'',Kyoya said, blushing. Man ,those were really many months and who the fuck wouldn't just give up? Ryuga just stared at Kyoya,a devious smirk spreading over his face eventually.

''Exactly,you're going to be mine''

''W-What?'',Kyoya said.

''You heard me'',Ryuga chuckled,tugging Kyoya to him by his shirt.''I'm gonna make you mine'',Ryuga pulled their lips together in a teeth crashing kiss flickering his tongue inside Kyo's mouth. Kyoya blindly moved his hand to press the button on the microwave,finding it and pushing it hard,the door popping open and hitting Ryuga in the back. The white-red head curiously turned around, giving Kyoya a chance to escape. Or maybe not. Kyoya grabbed the popcorn bag and darted past Ryuga,only to be quickly pulled back and kissed on the lips again. This time, though,Ryuga broke the kiss,chuckling.

''I'll let you go this time'',Ryuga said,smirking,hand cupping Kyoya's chin who slapped his hand away,blushing madly. He dashed out of the kitchen, leaving Ryuga all alone. Ryuga sighed, reaching into the fridge and grabbing three sodas for Reiji,Nile and him.

''He's just too damn sexy, isn't he?",Ryuga asked himself,smirking.''Yes,yes he is'',he then added,answering his own question. Grinning ,Ryuga opened the kitchen door to walk out just as a blood curdling scream was released from the speakers.

* * *

**Woot! Oh my gawd,Ryuga really is a psycho.(duh)! Talking to himself! But one sexy psycho at that. XD that was fun to write! Kyo-kun will eventually love the bastard,don't worry!.**

**So did you like this chapter? ^^ Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kyoya tugged on his basketball shorts and green T-shirt,sliding on his shoes and socks as well.''I'm ready!'',he chirped happily just as Madoka skid down the hall with a burnt toast hanging from her teeth.

''Alrighty then'' , Madoka said,gobbling down the toast and walking out the front door, Kyoya following right behind her.

''My date with Gingka last night was SOO romantic!'',Madoka squealed. ''I'm gonna tell you all about it on the way to school, Ohmigod!" The two best friends laughed as they walked down the road to school.

Kyoya shut his locker and walked into his homeroom class,humming softly to himself. He swayed happily over to his group of friends in the back of the classroom, sitting on the cold, tiled ground. They were in the middle of, apparently, a very intense conversation.

''I just don't believe you'', Milianna sighed,shaking her head.

''Then go ask him yourself!'',Tina said,obviously annoyed. Why would she be lying about something like this?

"Everyone's talking about it, it's gotta be true,",Mike mumbled. Curious of what was going on,Kyoya raised a brow.

''Did I miss something?'',Kyoya asked.

All heads turned towards the green-head and a grin spread over Mike's face. What was so funny and why in the world was he grinning? ''Guess what,Kyo?''

''Huh?'',Kyoya wondered.

"Apparently Kishatu isn't that into you after all! Good for you, eh?" ,Mike said.

''W-What?'',Kyoya's blue eyes grew wide. What was he talking about?

"According to the rumor that everyone's talking about, Ryuga's been going out with a girl named Nanami for almost a month now," Tina explained.

''S-So what?'',Kyoya asked nervously. Why was this so special anyway? Oh right,this was about Ryuga for God's sake.

''Are you kidding me,Kyo? Ryuga's longest relationship was 8 days ACCIDENTALLY because he forgot he was even going out with the girl,"

''So... you guys think Ryuga's o-over me,huh?'',Kyoya asked again.

"Yup, probably! Great for you, isn't it?",Milianna said,grinning. Kyoya didn't answer as he tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. He felt like crying, he really felt like crying right now,but why? Ryuga had never done anything pleasant at all to him, so why? Why was he feeling this way? Just the thought of Ryuga with another girl made him ...what was it? Angry,jealous? And why was he taking this so seriously? He himself didn't know either.

Utterly confused, Kyoya groaned as the homeroom bell rang and he retreated to his assigned seat.

The rumor must've been true.

Not only at the fact that everyone was talking about it, but the way Ryuga acted was completely different, too. He didn't tease the green-head or even glance at him when he walked by throughout the whole day. For some reason,it made him sad.

_So weird._,Kyoya thought , packing up his bag at the end of the day. Slinging the backpack over his shoulder, he pushed open the locker room doors to walk out. Kyoya wobbled down the halls until he saw the last thing he wanted to see. There, backed into a corner, was Ryuga and Nanami, sucking each other's faces in a complete make-out session. Their tongues intertwined, their arms and legs all over each other's body.

It made Kyoya sick. He wanted to get outta there immediately. The King of Beasts shivered violently and walked away, through the glass doors and out of the school. With less confidence than ever before, Kyoya walked own the halls of his high school. He neatly slipped his science book in between the rest of his books and binders, shutting the locker and started walking towards the cafeteria.

Once he was in the lunch room, he sighed deeply. This was the room where Ryuga had first tried to get him. The memories made Kyoya grimace to himself,standing in the lunch line. _Five months ago.._,He thought and smirked.

Once he got his food and paid, he sat in his usual seat next to Madoka , who was currently too busy jabbering away with Rina to notice that Kyoya was even there.

''Ah! Kyo! Jeez,I didn't know you were there!" ,Madoka said, laughing at her best friend.

''Hmm'',Kyoya mumbled , nibbling on his pizza. Just then, Nanami walked by,holding tightly onto Ryuga's hand.

"I have to sit down here," ,Nanami giggled, placing her tray down at the table next to Kyoya's. Ryuga made a pouting sound while Kyoya glared at her.

Dumb bitch.

"Why don't you sit with me?" ,Ryuga cooed,kissing her cheek. She giggled again. God,was that annoying?

"Nooooo, not this time, Ryu-kun'',Nanami spoke sweetly , batting her eyelashes much more than needed. The white-red head pecked her neck quickly before letting go of her hand, walking back to his table with a grin spread on his face.

Kyoya felt like the life had just been sucked out of him by watching that scene. He rested his forehead in his hand, breathing in and out slowly. This couldn't be happening. Hadn't Ryuga been the one that said he would chase Kyoya forever till he caved in? He promised, no?

_"I've been chasing after you non-stop since the first day of school and you think all I would do is toss you out shortly after catching you?" _

Kyoya remembered Ryuga saying those words so seductively in his ear; it made him blush and whimper softly.

''Kyo? What's wrong?'',Madoka asked,placing a warm hand on his back.

''N-Nothing..'',Kyoya mumbled quietly. The green-head dared himself to look over at Ryuga's table,and he did,though he didn't know he would regret it later. Blue eyes peeked over at the chattering table of boys, only for all of them to be already staring at him. Right when Kyoya looked at them,their eyes went wide with amusement and they all started laughing and telling Ryuga things. The Dragon Emperor just smirked deviously at Kyoya, the smirk creeping into a grin.

_I don't get it. I thought he gave up on me. _,Kyoya tried his best to hear what they were all telling Ryuga , though he couldn't hear anything until he heard Nile say something quite loudly. ''Ryuga,it's working!'',then they all started laughing again.

''I don't get it,damn it'',Kyoya whispered.

''Hmm?'',Madoka wondered.

''I'm so confused...'',Kyoya replied,still hearing the faint laughing and chattering of the Kishatu's table in the background of his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Madoka-chan'',Kyoya mumbled,stumbling into their shared bedroom. The girl looked up from her book, smiling at her best friend, which soon turned into a frown. Kyoya's hair was a mess and he had bags under eyes that were so dark they were almost black. It looked like he hadn't slept for days and his clothes were wrinkled, eyes a crazy dark blue, much different from the usual soft baby blue.

''K-Kyoya,c'mere'',Madoka mumbled, holding her arms out wide. Her face was horror struck and she couldn't stand looking at her best friend like that. Kyoya was scaring her like that. The hottie merely wobbled to the bed, lazily getting on the mattress and into Madoka's arms which quickly wrapped around him. "Are you okay? What's gotten into you lately?" ,Madoka said,shooting Kyoya with several hard-to-answer questions.

''Ryuga..'',was all Kyoya could whisper, a tear sliding down his cheek. Madoka looked down at the boy in her arms, completely shocked.

''Wh-What? What did Ryuga do to you Kyoya?'',Madoka panicked, tilting Kyoya's chin up, Kyoya shook his head , smiling softly.

''Ryuga...wouldn't do anything to me,he has Nanami'',Kyoya whispered. Madoka continued to stare wide eyed at her best friend.

''Yeah...I thought Ryuga was over you'',Madoka mumbled. That's when Kyoya snapped up and grabbed his head, shaking it back and forth. Okay,now he really was creeping Madoka out. ''K-Kyoya?''

''That's the point! '',Kyoya yelled ,bending over in a heap. "He has her, he doesn't need me or want me anymore! Why,WHY? Even though he said that he'd never give up on me . . . ever'',Kyoya continued , trailing off to a whisper. Madoka gasped.

''You love him, don't you Kyoya?'' ,Madoka whispered softly,a gentle smile moving its way on her lips. Kyoya had tears streaming down his face, stopping to sniffle lightly before nodding his head up and down slowly.

''I love him...and I don't want to...I love him...and I don't know why...but I know I love him...and it's killing me'',Kyoya breathed out and gasped out, rubbing his eyes roughly. All Madoka did was smile warmly at the curled up the green-head , arms wrapped lovingly around his head as he continued to cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You think you can go to school without crying your eyes out every time you see him?" ,Madoka asked Kyoya, the next morning,smirking and chuckling.

''Yes! I don't care what Ryuga does!'',Kyoya grumbled,crossing his arms over his chest in a pout. Madoka giggled at him. He was such a bad liar.

"But you looooo~ve him!" ,she teased.

''Not really!'',Kyoya blushed.

''Yeah you doooooo~!" ,Madoka hissed,in a fit of giggles.

''Ughhhh'',Kyoya moaned,walking out of their apartment with a deep blush on his cheeks, a laughing Madoka behind him.

_With Ryuga and his gang_

''C'mon,get up Ryuga'',Hyoma grumbled, nudging the white-red head in the ribs. Ryuga groaned and rolled over on his other side,stuffing a pillow over his head. Hyoma rolled his eyes.

''Fuckin' mother of Beyblade! Get up,you pussy!'',Nile yelled,jumping on top of Ryuga. (lmao! XD)

''I don't think Ryuga appreciates that,Nile'',Masamune said,sighing heavily. Nile growled.

"Good! Maybe he'll actually get the hell up!"'',Nile roared, jumping up and down on the bed before flopping straight down on Ryuga.

''Ouch,that's gotta hurt'',Hyoma said,hearing Ryuga groan.

"I don't wanna fucking get up and have to be all lovey dovey around that whore,",Ryuga said and groaned.

''Hey,you chose Nanami'',Reiji said,smirking.

"By random! I'm only using her," ,Ryuga grumbled.

''To get to Kyo-chan'',Nile grinned. Ryuga smirked.

"Yeah, I'll get up now, 'cus Kyo-chan's soooooo fucking worth it,",Ryuga sighed,smirking.

"The faster you get up and get ready, the faster you can hear Kyoya'sss cute little voice'',Reiji taunted, exiting the room with a devious smirk on his face.

''And stare at his sexy body'',Nile added,licking his lips. Masamune rolled his eyes.

Ryuga groaned lustfully. "Jeez, guys, don't make me cum in my pants right now or I'll probably fuck Kyo-chan the moment I see him," ,Ryuga moaned , groping and squeezing his erection through his pants.

* * *

**This chapter gave me the chills. By the way Nanami is a Japanese name meaning 'seven seas'. Hah,that was random ^^  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohayo ^^ This chapter contains Yaoi. Yup,it's time for the ReijixHyoma ;D**

* * *

The teen ruffled his hair, yawning loudly as he swayed down the hallway. He sighed exhaustedly and opened his crammed locker, books and scraps of paper falling to the floor.

"Ah, shit," Chris murmured, picking it all up and lazily stuffing it back in. School had ended a good thirty minutes ago, but Chris had helped the principal sort his papers like the goody-two-shoes he is (or at least tries to act like around teachers).

Tired and bored on this Friday afternoon, Chris decided to go to the bathroom before heading home.

_Or maybe to Kyoya's house._,Chris thought smirking.

He turned another corner and walked into the bathroom. He walked into the stall and sat on the cold toilet seat. That's when he heard them.

"Fuckin' whore," someone said as they walked into the restroom. Chris heard other pairs of feet walking in, meaning it was a group of guys. "Why'd you pick her outta all the sluts in this school? I mean,really dammit''

"Stop complaining, I don't want her either," another voice said. That voice, to Chris, was very familiar. "Maybe I should break up with her now . . . ."

"Remember, it's for Kyoya, okay? You can't just stop now, Ryuga, I think you're really getting to him," a blunt-sounding voice said. Chris' eyes snapped open. Did that guy just say Ryuga? And what was that about Kyoya? Something isn't right here,something bad.

"I know, I know, fuckin' sexy hottie, he's my life, I swear'', Ryuga said chuckling.

''Just kick around with Nanami-whore for a little bit more, it'll be rewarding," a deep voice laughed out.

''Reiji's right, just a little bit more and I think you'll have Kyoya wrapped around your finger''the bored-like voice said.

''I sure as hell hope so'',Ryuga mumbled,turning on the faucet and splashing his face with water. Chris was peeking through the small crack in the door just as Ryuga turned the handle off and turned around. The white-red head's amber eyes went down to see Chris' shoes and glared at them, saying, "Who the fuck's in there?"

Chris tried to swallow down the lump in his throat, standing up and zipping up his pants. He unlocked the door and glared at Ryuga and his gang. Nile was seriously about to burst out laughing.

''You're using Nanami to get Kyoya, how lame'', was the first thing Chris said coming out of the stall. Ryuga's eyes lit up crazily, a maniacal grin crawling onto his face.

"Chris, just who I wanted to see," Ryuga hissed as he took a step closer to the other teen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

''You sure that's right, 'Aka?'', Kyoya asked Madoka as they both looked back at the ingredients for the liquid they were making today in Science.

''No,not really'', Madoka laughed, flipping through her book. There should be an explanation somewhere.

''Oh,it's this pink stuff right here, Madoka '',Kyoya said,smiling and holding up the small container of pink goop.

''Interesting'', Madoka mumbled, studying the substance before taking out two teaspoons of it and dumping it into the bubbling cup of liquid. It started to make a very odd sizzling noise.

''Is it supposed to do that?'',Kyoya wondered, worriedly looking at the cup.

''Ah,no. I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to do that, definitely'', Madoka said.

''Wow, looks delicious, Kyo-chan'',a voice cooed behind he green-head. Kyoya turned around slowly, soon staring in the eyes of the smirking Kishatu Ryuga. "But of course not as delicious as you."

"Anything is more 'delicious' than this, man whore, get lost," ,Madoka said,annoyed.

"I wasn't asking you, bitch," ,Ryuga sneered before quickly applying his attention back to the glaring King of Beasts. A grin spread quickly back on the white-red head's face.

"You're supposed to save those kinds of lines for your girlfriend. Why don't you go talk to her ,man whore,do us all a favor '',Kyoya hissed, trying to hide his jealousy.

''Don't remind me of her '',Ryuga groaned. "The whore, jezus fuckin' shit, such a bitch, too."

Madoka raised a brow. ''Don't you love her?'',she asked.

"Love her? LOVE that whore? Fuck no, I only love Kyo-chan! She's just, whatever '',Ryuga said,flapping his hand back a forth. Before the blood could rush to Kyoya's cheeks, he said. ''You're still together with her, you can't say that!''

Ryuga grinned wickedly. ''Heh,really? Well then,watch this '',he said, spinning around on his feet, staying in the same spot. He shouted across the room to Nanami. ''Hey Nanami!''

The said girl's head popped up from looking down at her paper, a grin now shining on her face. "Yes?" she called back.

"I'm breaking up with you, just so you know," Ryuga said loudly back to her,putting a thumbs up in the air, nodding his head. Instantly the whole room filled with laughter from the boys and gasps from the girls (and Kyoya XD) Nanami's face could not have been more horrorstruck and tears immediately started rushing down her face. Just the way he said it,and always does, like it was nothing at all.

''FINALLY'', Ryuga whispered, smirking,turning back towards the shocked face of his love.

''Y-You bastard, h-how could you do that to her, huh? '',Kyoya whispered.

"'Cus I don't love her at all, Kyo-chan, I love you'', Ryuga said, leaning in towards Kyoya. The green-haired man quickly ducked down and scrunched in a little ball on the floor, hugging his knees.

''Say you're sorry to her!'',Kyoya said. He felt pity for the girl,he really did. He may have chuckled a little( just a little) when she completely broke in tears or when the whole school burst out laughing like they usually do when Ryuga brakes up with someone, but still...She was human too,she had feelings too, she did not deserve this.

''Ch, no ,that slut deserves it '',Ryuga said ,kneeling down and rubbing the back of his hand against Kyoya's cheek.

_It feels so good..._,Kyoya thought , but quickly snapped back to reality and fell backwards after slapping Ryuga's hand away.

''Looks like Ryuga's back to Kyo! '', Mike laughed. Ryuga looked up at him, smirking.

"Actually, I never stopped loving ,Kyo-chan '',Ryuga stated, standing up, smirking non-stop down at the glaring green-head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sighing loudly, Kyoya plopped down in his seat for English. A girl named Tiffany leaned towards Kyoya from her desk, smiling brightly.

''I heard Ryuga's still after you'', she said. Kyoya nodded.

''Yeah,sadly'', he said. ''Lucky you'',Tiffanny giggled as the teacher walked into the room and started playing the video they were going to watch that day. Once the video was over, there was ten minutes left of class that the teacher let the students chat.

"Dudes, look what I recorded when I walked into the bathroom on Friday!" Tyler said, laughing .

''I don't think I want to'', Mike said, walking behind his friend anyway to watch the clip on Tyler's phone. They both started laughing hysterically for only God knows what.

''What's so funny?'', Kyoya asked. Tyler and Mike rushed over to Kyoya and knelt down the face of the phone in the green-head's face.

''You know Chris, right? Chris Suzuki? '',Mike asked.

''Yeah. He's a really good friend of mine, actually '',Kyo said, still confused.

Tyler chuckled. ''Well then, look at this'', he said, playing the clip.

Kyoya felt like throwing up. Punching and kicking and kneeing Chris in the gut, Ryuga and his gang laughed loudly at the boy screaming in pain. Watching one of his closest friends get beat to the bloody pulp by Ryuga, Hyoma, Reiji and Nile had to be the most sickening thing he had ever seen.

Kyoya shot his head in Ryuga's direction ,who was laughing, and looking straight at him, as were his friends.

''H-How could you have done that to him?'', Kyoya said softly, too shocked and angry to yell.

''All for you, baby ''. Ryuga said, chuckling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Hyoma rolled over in Reiji's bed, pulling the covers over his goddamn ears as the moans and yells of pleasure erupted from his and Ryuga's shared bedroom. Yes,when Ryuga was having a little 'fun' with anyone, Hyoma was forced to sleep in a different room on those nights (which was pretty much every night). Not that Hyoma even wanted to be in the same room when Ryuga was doing his thing with some random girl or guy. He always slept in the same room, Reiji's room, although he had to admit,it was somewhat creepy.

''You okay, Hyoma-san? You're shivering'', Reiji said as he threw more blankets on the bed.

''Just cold, Reiji '',Hyoma mumbled, burying his face gently into his pillow. The snake grinned, his sharp teeth sparkling mischievously.

''Cold,eh?'' Reiji said.

"Yes, that would be what I just said," Hyoma sighed, obviously annoyed, closing his eyes.

Reiji shut off the lights and laid himself next to the white-blue head, stretching out his arms and legs before sighing happily and getting comfortable in his bed. His eyes stayed open though, staring at the beautiful, calm face lying only a few inches away from his. Hyoma wiggled and squirmed slightly before whispering something and rolling over on his other side.

Reiji frowned. No fair.

Just as Hyoma was about to fall asleep he felt a strong, muscular arm wrap around his waist. He glared down at the arm. ''Cut it out, Reiji, I'm tired '',Hyoma groaned, trying to push on Reiji's arm but having no success at all due to how weak he was compared to the snake user. Hyoma's blue eyes snapped wide open once he felt a wet tongue flicker on his back.

''R-Reiji,stop...what the fuck are you doing?'', Hyoma whispered as Reiji hurdled over him, either arm on a side of his head, staring down at the Aries user. Reiji didn't say anything, diving down into Hyoma's lips. Hyoma immediately started to struggle and thrash ,Reiji grabbing both his wrists and slamming them down on the mattress. "Shh, calm down," ,Reiji said as he licked at Hyoma's chin and neck.

Hyoma shivered, whimpering softly. "S-Stop it, Reiji'' he begged, face flushed. The snake stopped and looked sadly up at the blader ,making Hyoma's stomach curl into a tight ball of guilt.

''I don't want to stop, Hyoma-san, I want you...ssso badly '',Reiji breathed, moving his hands up and down Hyoma's waist ,lightly pecking Hyoma's forehead. ''Please''

Reiji locked lips with Hyoma again, shooting his snake-like tongue in Hyoma's mouth. He heard Hyoma gasp and moan quietly and felt the boy's thin frame shake beneath him. Reiji's tongue teasing and flickering in Hyoma's mouth made the smaller teen wrap his arms around the snake's neck, pulling them closer together. Hyoma could feel Reiji grin against the kiss, biting with one of his razor sharp teeth on Hyoma's lip, letting the blood flow freely down Hyoma's chin and neck before lapping it up with his tongue.

Reiji looked down a the flushed boy, smirking triumphantly. He rubbed Hyoma's cheek soothingly with his thumb, brushing the tears out of his eyes.

''Bastard'', Hyoma mumbled, glaring at the grinning Reiji. What a pervert.

''I love you'', Reiji said simply ,continuously kissing Hyoma over the face, making Hyoma whimper and squirm.

''I... love you too'', Hyoma whispered happily, earning a forceful kiss from his lover.

* * *

**Lol,poor Chris. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess who appears in this chapter? Lol,Doji! Well actually and another person who I made into a female, it just had to fit in the story. It's Kakeru Tategami, Kyoya's brother. Unfortunately he doesn't appear in the anime but only in the manga so I don't know if you ever have heard of him. ^^**

* * *

''Principal's office?'', Ryuga yelled at his teacher, slamming both of his hands down on her desk. She nodded ,standing up and brushing her gray and black stripped suit.

''It's amazing how you've never been there before ,Mr. Kishatu '',Ms. Sia said. ''I, as would all your other teachers , agree that you deserve to go to the principal's office more than any other student in the whole school''.

The white-red head rolled his eyes and sighed unnecessarily loudly, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

''Go to his office immediately after school has ended. Now, hurry on to your connections, I don't want you to miss anymore than you already have '', she said, writing him a late note and handing it to him. Ryuga ripped it out of her grip and glared daggers at her, stomping out the door,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turning the handle of the door, it squeaked open to reveal the short grey haired principal, a menacing grin already on his face.

_Damn,he even looks like he wants to torture me_, Ryuga thought as a shiver ran down his back and took a seat in one of the giant,much to comfy red chair in front of the desk.

''Well,hello Ryuga-kun'', the principal hissed somewhat in a creepy way.''I've heard quite a lot about you from almost every teacher''

''Oh,yay'', Ryuga mumbled sarcastically ,dropping his heavy bag on the floor. The wolf chuckled through his teeth ,spinning around in slow circles in his chair.

''May I ask what your problem is?'',the principal asked.

''Problem? I ain't got a problem with no one '',Ryuga said, raising a brow. This principal must have some serious problems.

''Nice grammar there, kid '', the principal chuckled . ''Ya know ,what's making you so 'troublesome'?''

''Uhm,I guess I'm just kinda born like this ,sorry if it's a fuc-. . . . I mean sorry,if it's a bad thing'', Ryuga said, quickly catching himself before cursing in front of the 'almighty principal'. Most students said he was pretty creepy,actually. Ryuga had to admit, he was a little bit. Those yellow eyes with the freak-like glasses around them and how he was so pale. . . it was all very 'creepy' indeed. His scar on the forehead didn't help him look anymore normal. He chuckled lowly, standing up from his chair and strutting over to the white-red head.

''You act exactly how I thought you would '',he said ,fixing his goddamn glasses again. Ryuga shivered, the principal noticed this and laughed out loud, sitting in the chair right next to him. Ryuga thought he was going to be sick,not only by the fact that he was annoyed to death but because this whole thing was starting to freak him out. He never got so scared in his whole life and now this stupid principal was going to ruin it? No way.

''No need to be afraid, Ryuga-kun, I'm supposed to be your friend, I'm the princiPAL after all'', he said ,holding the sign on his desk that read carved letters on the metal.

-PRINCIPAL-...

''Nice'', Ryuga coughed out,nodding his head. ''Um, can I leave now?'', Once again ,the wolf laughed, shaking his head.

''You're very amusing ,Ryuga-kun '', Doji said. Ryuga fidgeted nervously in his seat like a good boy, which he wasn't. He felt somewhat awkward being alone in a room with this creepy principal.

''I really wanted to see you today ,Ryuga-kun'', Doji said grinning. Ryuga did not like this grin.

''Great'' the white-red head stated ,leaning back in his chair. He would simply do anything, absolutely anything possible to get out of here.

''I'm glad you came here today'',he hissed.

_I'm not. _Ryuga thought ,looking at the door he so badly wanted to run out of. Doji followed his gaze, understanding the young man and laughed.

''Is it really that bad being stuck here with me? I'm really not doing anything bad to you'',Doji said, still chuckling softly. Man,he did that a lot,it annoyed Ryuga to no end.

''I know ,it's just a little creepy being here with you'' Ryuga accidentally slipped out of his mouth, covering it with his hands quickly. ''Oops'',he said, his words muffled by his hands. However,much to his surprise ,the principal only grinned and raised both his eyebrows looking very highly amused.

''Nervous now, are we Ryuga? '', Doji hissed ,standing up.

Not appreciating the fact of only being called by his first name, the Dragon Emperor quickly shot up out of his seat, his back pack already in his hands.

''Uhm, th-thanks,but I'm just gonna go now '', Ryuga stuttered ,starting to make his way to the door ,only for a hand to be placed forcefully on his shoulder, pulling him back, Ryuga spun around and glared at Doji ,teeth clenched.

''The hell do ya want?'', Ryuga shot at his principal. The wolf smirked and pushed Ryuga roughly against the wall, standing over he white-red head.

''Let's not be rude to your principal, Ryu-chan'', Doji chuckled( again), grabbing both of Ryuga's wrists tightly and pinning him against the wall.

''Th-The fuck?'', Ryuga called out, thrashing around on the ground as Doji leaned in and licked up and down the blader's well toned chest and sent shivers of unwanted pleasure all throughout Ryuga's body.

''G-Get off, you perverted old man'', Ryuga squeaked out, trying to break free from Doji's strong grip.

''You're so cute . . . actually trying to act like you're stronger than me'' Doji whispered ,gently gnawing the rim of Ryuga's ear. The white-red head squeezed his eyes shut as Doji's tongue caressed his tan skin. The long, pale fingers swiveled down Ryuga's chest and grabbed his belt ,starting to move the pants down. With all his strength and courage pushed , Ryuga threw the principal off of him. Panicking ,Ryuga snatched his bag off the ground again and tore open the door, hearing a deep chuckle and a ''Goodbye Ryu-chan'' before the door slammed shit behind him.

Running down the halls, Ryuga buckled his belt and pants together. ''What the fuck? '' Ryuga yelled at himself as he pushed open the front doors of the school and bolted towards his apartment. ''What the fuck just happened?''

He dodged the many kids and elderly citizens walking by on his way home, ignoring their confused and concerned stares. Skidding to a stop right in front of his apartment ,he saw his friends,all of them, sitting on the feather soft grass, now looking right at him.

''There you are, you fuckin' player!'', he heard Nile shout from little ways in front of him. Ryuga bent down on his knees, continuing to pant heavily ,his head banging out of control.

''You alright Ryuga?'' he heard Masamune ask, his voice coming closer. Ryuga looked up to see Masamune and Hyoma almost right in his face.

''Aaaaahh!'', Ryuga yelled. ''G-Get away from me!''

Both Hyoma and Masamune gave him confused and worried looks, glancing back at their shocked friends.

''Dude. . . . what the hell did that principal do to you?'', Reiji asked.

Ryuga sighed, running a hand through his white-red hair. ''You don't wanna know'' he said, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them.

''Oh fuck yeah we do! And you're gonna tell us right now,bitch! '' ,Nile yelled, stomping over to Ryuga and pulling him by his shirt , swinging him into their car. Everyone else gave each other confused looks, Masamune rolling his eyes.

''Ya gonna get in mother fuckers?'', Nile asked, patting the door to of a gang's silver car. Hyoma groaned as he and everyone else piled into the car, Ryuga being forced to tell them all the full and complete story of what exactly happened in the principal's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

'' God fuckin' dammit, it's still sinking into me'', Nile laughed, obviously enjoying Ryuga's situation. ''The man whore of the world was on bottom, so amazing''

''Fuck off'', Ryuga hissed ,snapping open a beer can. They were all at a local bar, drinking and commenting on people who walked by. Jesus Christ.

''That guy thinks he's so cool standing next to his hot girlfriend that he's obviously not slept with'' Nile said ,motioning toward a motorcycle-looking guy and a decent looking blonde next to him.

''The chick is ugly ,man. She ain't hot at all'', Reiji chuckled , drowing down the rest of his beer and asking the bartender for another one.

''I know'',Nile slurred.

''Maybe you've had a little too many drinks, Nile'', Masamune commented, annoyed by hearing the drunkards.

''You're all idiots'', Hyoma sighed, arms crossed over his chest like usual, shaking his head. Reiji grinned at him and snaked an arm around Hyoma's slim waist, pulling the two of them closer together.

''R-Reiji!'', Hyoma squeaked.

''Mhm, you're really sexy when you try to get away from me'',Reiji chuckled at his boyfriend in his arms.

Ryuga looked around the whole bar, his heart skipping a beat every time he saw a green-head. Much to the white-red head's disappointment ,it was never his green-head, Kyoya. His eyes fell upon a purple haired girl wearing skimpy clothes with a green haired girl. She was kind of pretty and looked like she would believe anything and be an easy fuck. Ryuga smirked and gulped down half of his beer, standing up and walking towards the girl.

Once he was almost right next to her ,a hotter green-haired girl started talking to her ,giggling with each other. They both noticed Ryuga and turned to him, smiling.

''Well hello there, sexy'' the purple haired girl said, tugging at Ryuga's collar. Ryuga gently moved her hands off, smirking.

''Hello ladies'', Ryuga said seductively. He already had these girls right where he wanted them. Pftt, that was so easy.

''I'm Martina'', the purple haired girl said, hiccupping before giggling. She sure was drunk as hell.

''And I'm Kakera Tategami'', the green haired girl said, holding out her hand. Ryuga almost fell over from shock.

''I'm sorry, may you repeat your name '', Ryuga asked ,regaining his composer again. Kakera giggled ,nodding her head.

''Kakera...Tategami'',she said slowly,still giggling. Ryuga looked her up and down. Holy shit,she wasn't even close at how hot her brother was. Just then, the most brilliant, genius idea popped into Ryuga's head, making him grin like a maniac.

''Well then, Kakera, do you have a brother by chance?'', Ryuga asked, pretending that he didn't know, smiling mischievously,

''Hmm,yes I do. His name's Kyoya,why?'',she asked, smoothing out her wrinkles in the Dragon Emperor's shirt. Ryuga smirked.

''Just wondering'', Ryuga said as he grabbed onto Kakera's hand ,making her giggle. ''Why don't you. . . . come in here with me?'' The white-red head lead her to the men's restroom ,pushing open the door. She grinned.

''Oh yeah, baby'', she said, pushing pushing Ryuga into one of the stalls, locking it behind her.

_Perfect_,Ryuga thought grinning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoya rolled across his bed, groaning softly. ''Too. Much. Homework '',he said ,closing his eyes and sighing.

''But you're done now, right?'', Madoka said grinning, stuffing her messy binders into her book bag. Kyoya nodded, smiling,

''Then you know what that means, Kyo...'', Madoka said. Kyoya grinned,his eyes lighting up suddenly.

''TACO TIME!'', Kyoya chirped happily, jumping off of his bed and into the kitchen. Madoka cheered ,skipping after him.

''Hmm, we need cheese ,that meat stuff, hard and soft tacos, sour cream, lettuce, tomatoes, and ….I think that's it. ''Kyoya said ,looking through the fridge and pulling out everything the two best friends needed to make their tacos. They started chatting and laughing the whole time making tacos, talking about almost everything possible. Just then, the phone rang.

Kyoya smiled with taco meat stuffed in his cheeks, giggling. He swallowed down quickly before saying ''I'll get it!' and skipping over to the home phone.

''Heeeeello?'',Kyoya answered, ''Oh,Hi Kakera! Yeah,definitely...Hmm... . . . no I'm not sure I Do...uhm...not really . . I don't got to bars ...nope..never...hmm...go on... . . wait. YOU'RE WHAT?''

''Pregnant, weird isn't it?'' Kakera said on the other end of the phone.

''WEIRD? NO! KAKERA!'', Kyoya yelled, dropping his taco on the floor. ''THIS IS SERIOUS!''

''But what if I want the baby?''

''You're only 14! Who did this to you?''

''Oh,I think his name was. . . uhmm...Ron..Rin...ehmm'', Kakera mumbled, trying to remember the name.

''You don't even know his NAME? You just met him at a BAR?'', Kyoya gasped,angrily, loosing his impatience.

''Kyo,chill out, it's cool'', Kakera said.

''No,it's not!''

''Hey Kyo,you okay? What the fuck did Kakera do?'' Madoka asked.

Kyoya put the phone to his shirt ,whispering to Madoka ''She got Pregnant!'', Madoka gasped, dropping her taco too.

Kyoya turned his attention back to Kakera and said ''Can you at least TRY to remember his name,huh?''

''Uhm... . . .damn, I've got such a hangover, ugh...god, um Rito, no ,no, Ryan, no..'', Kakera tried again.''Well it doesn't really matter ; he wanted to tell you something, though. I think he knows you.''

''What?'', Kyoya wondered.

''Hold on, the paper is right here... uhm, okay it says: How do you feel about me getting your sister pregnant , Kyo -chan? Does it make you feel good to know that you were the cause of it? I still love you,don't worry'', Kakera said. ''And it's signed: Ryuga Oh,yeah! That's his name, Ryuga!''

Kyoya dropped the phone ,hearing the calls of his name from the phone on the ground. He felt like he was going to faint so he sat down on the ground holding his head with his hands. This couldn't be happening...

''Kyo! Are you okay?'', Madoka asked, kneeling down next to him. Madoka lifted Kyoya's chin up and saw the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Kyoya whimpered softly before whispering.''He did this. . . that fucking man whore did that to my sister... .. th-the bastard...''Madoka's eyes shot open wide before hugging the green-head to her chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoya sat silently in his desk during his first class, the fact that Ryuga, Nile and Hyoma's seats being empty bothering him to no end. He tried to pay attention to the babbling teacher but found it extremely hard today.

''Tategami? Do you know the answer?'',the teacher asked.

''Oh, um, it's t-twenty four'', Kyoya said. Ms Sia smiled and nodded, flipping the page of the textbook. The King of Beasts sighed, sitting up a little straighter in his seat.

That moment, the door winged open to reveal the three ''absent'' students in the class.

''Sorry we're late Ms Sia '', Hyoma siad, handing her a late note. She nodded and almost immediately continued her lesson. The three took their normal seats,taking out their textbooks.

Kyoya glanced at the white-red head sitting next to him ,only for Ryuga to be grinning triumphantly at him. Kyoya's eyes shot open wide and he clenched his teeth ,glaring at Ryuga.

Ryuga chuckled, licking his lips. Kyoya tried to turn his attention back to the teacher, gripping the desk tightly. The thought of Kakera ,his little sister ,with a round belly made Kyoya whimper softly and close his eyes slowly.

He then heard a mischievous chuckle next to him. He snapped his eyes open and glared quietly laughing bastard ,squeezing his pencil so hard that it snapped in two. That man whore is going to pay...


End file.
